Love of a King, towards a Villain
by BenLosKoGanCraze
Summary: Ben invited a few villain kids from the isle to Auradon, and one of them happens to be in love with the prince. Read on to find out what happens as Carlos tries to get Ben's affection. A review or two wouldn't hurt ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, welcome to my brand new fanfic. This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please bear with me if there's a lot of errors or chapters that makes no sense whatsoever.**

 **Anyways, this fanfic is about Benlos, from Descendants. This fanfic wont follow the timeline/storyline from the movie completely so ya.**

 **I don't own descendants, but if I did... lets just say it would've been different. ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 0 [A new Life]_

Carlos' POV

I checked my black and white luggage for one last time to see if I missed anything. I've put in basically everything I needed. I took a look at my room one last time before I left for Auradon. I pulled my 2 luggage- a black and a white one, 2 of my favorite colors. Actually, now that I thought about it, black and white are the only colors I ever wore.

I waited outside for the Limo that's supposed to pick me up. I took a look around my terrifying neighborhood one last time before leaving. After a good 5 minutes, the limo arrived. Before I went into the limo, my mom, Cruella De Vil walked over to me and said "I'll miss you," initially thinking this was good, I smiled at her, but then she continued, "because nobody will do work for me when you leave! Whose gonna rub my bunions or fluff my fur?". My smile instantly faded and I entered the limousine with no hesitation.

Waiting inside were my three best friends, Mal, Evie and Jay. The soon to be Prince, Benjamin Florian Adams invited us, the four villain kids from the Lost Isle to attend Auradon Prep. If I were to be honest, I'd say Ben looks _pretty_ good. I've always admired him from TV, now I get to meet him in person. The car ride towards AP was quiet. Mal was flipping through her spellbook, Evie was busy making sure she looked the fairest of them all and Jay was just staring out the window. I saw a shelf filled with all kinds of sweet treats, initially thinking Jay didn't see it, I grabbed some. Then he saw me eating, mouth covered in chocolate.

He jumped towards me; how he didn't bonk his head at the car roof surprises me. He tried to snatch the chocolate off my hand but I consumed all of it quickly. He kept trying to make me spit it out; which was gross. As we were fighting, we completely missed the beautiful view. Evie yelled "Can you two stop and be quiet for a sec!?" and we stopped. But she was right on the quiet part, we heard the sound of royal trumpets. The trumpets got louder as we progressed, then we realized it was Auradon Preps' theme trumpet version being played. The car stopped after 15 minutes, but the trumpets didn't, the driver said "We've reached Auradon Prep, the queen and king is waiting for you". We were surprised at the king and queen part.

We managed to get out without pushing each other and falling outside. The car stopped in front of a line of well-dressed students, and at the end of the line Queen Belle, King Beast, Prince Ben and Princess Audrey. We bowed in front of them to make a good first impression, I could tell king Beast was impressed. "You may rise" he says, and Belle welcomed us saying "Welcome children of the Isle, to Auradon Prep", her voice was just soothing. Ben and Audrey walked towards us to greet us, Audrey started with asking "Whats that on your mouth?", I can tell she was disgusted. Ben rubbed a little bit of the brown stuff and licked it, stating "This is chocolate, right?" I just blushed and smiled awkwardly.

I blushed almost as red as an apple, the fact that Ben looked so handsome and dashing in that blue and gold suit just made it 10x times harder for me to resist. I saw him smirking when he looked at my now red face.

* * *

Ben's POV

Carlos was blushing so red that I noticed it, but Audrey was too busy not caring. I can tell he really liked this suit, made out of my favorite colors, blue and gold.

Carlos had chocolate _all over_ his mouth, I can tell he really liked chocolate. He looked adorable when he blushed and smiled. I introduced them to Audrey and introduced Audrey to them. I could literally see Audrey was hesitant to shake their hands, and her extremely fake smile. My father then said "We will be leaving now, Ben and Audrey here will take you four on a tour around the school". The four waved goodbye as my parents went into the limo and drove away. Audrey kept bragging about how she was a princess and such, which was really getting on my nerves. I asked the students to dismiss. I took them to the main hall to meet Fairy Godmother. Audrey had left to pick out her dress for the Family Day.

I met up with Doug while taking them on the tour. "Everyone, this is Doug" I introduced him to the VKs. Evie states, "Could you possibly be the son of Dopey?". Doug answers "Yes but I'm more like my mother, if you couldn't tell" he said laughing. I asked Doug to continue taking the girls on a tour while I took the boys to their dorms. Carlos was surprised and extremely scared when he saw my dad's shifting statue. "What is _that_?" he asked. I replied "Relax, it's just my dad's shifting statue". He tried clapping to change it but it didn't work as the statue would only work for royalties. I laughed as he pouted.

On the way, I showed them some of the classes they'll be attending. "This is your dorm, it's not too far away from the assembly hall, classes or tourney field. Your schedule is on the table. If you need me, you can come see me in my room, which is right in front of yours" I said and pointed towards my room.

Jay states jokingly before entering the room "Why can't we have that room instead?". I can tell they were very impressed when they entered the room, except for Carlos.

* * *

Carlos' POV

I was very impressed with the room, it was bright, two twin size beds, two tables, a bookshelf and a pretty big closet. That was until I heard the sound of a demon, "Woof!". Ben said "Oh, there you are Dude! I told you not to roam around the school at this time" as he picks up this weird ball of yellow fur. A few minutes later, I realized it was a _dog_. I dropped my bag on the ground and froze in fear. Jay was laughing at my expression.

Ben decides to introduce me to the dog, but before he could even get close, I bolted as fast as I humanely could while yelling "dog!". I hid under the tourney field's bleachers. After about 20 minutes, I finally calm down. _But_ I saw Ben walking towards the tourney field, assuming he was looking for me, I just kept quiet and hid there just in case he had a dog with him. Then, I realize, dogs were everywhere. At least their faces were. On the banners, on the bleachers, on one of the school windows. That's when I felt my eyes being teary. "I am going to die here from cynophobia! That mascot mutt will kill me!" I whispered to myself. I managed to get out of the bleachers and sneak away, assuming Ben didn't see me.

I ran towards the stairs and looked back for a few secs to see if Ben was behind me, but as soon as I turn around Ben stood right in front of me. "Where are _you_ going? Oh and what was that all about?" he asked. "I-" I was about to answer when the bell rang. Ben then says "Oh that's the assembly bell. This conversation isn't finished alright" and guides me towards the assembly hall. I sat with my friends (VK). Our seat was in the middle row and outer lane. After about 5 minutes, we saw Fairy Godmother walk up the stairs and onto the stage. She had an approximately 10 minutes long speech. I was about to fall asleep! But I instantly regained whats left of my consciousness when the Fairy Godmother mentioned my name.

"I would like to welcome the four children of the Isle to Auradon Prep! I know they may not be the nicest, but I want you all to treat them the same way you treat your friends." she states before dismissing us all. We (VK) went to the cafeteria to have our very first Auradonian breakfast. "Dang, this food looks a whole lot better than the food back on the Isle" Jay states. I just nodded. "Not to mention, no rotten apples! I was starting to think rotten apples were destroying my skin" says Evie. Then Mal sits down and reminded us of our mission, she said "Guys! Remember our mission? We're here for the wand, not to have fun". I added "but we don't know where the wand is yet, so why not enjoy ourselves for a little bit?" Mal and Evie suddenly nudged their heads, as if trying to tell me someone was behind me as I was squeezing chocolate onto my pancake.

I felt two hands touch my shoulder, afterwards, I heard someone yell "Boo...". I shrieked, turned around and accidentally squeezed chocolate all over the soon-to-be king. At that moment it just felt awkward for a few seconds, then the awkwardness was gotten rid of by the sounds of Mal, Evie and Jay's laughter. I frantically tried to use a moist tissue to wipe the chocolate off his face. He laughed as I cleaned his face with the moist tissue. I finally finished, at first I was thinking on keeping the tissue but that would be, A) Disgusting and B) Weird. Ben plopped down next to me and used another tissue handed by Evie to wipe the rest of the chocolate off his face.

* * *

Ben's POV

I used the moist tissue Evie handed to me to wipe the chocolate on my face. Now I definitely know that Carlos loved chocolate, I made sure to remember that little piece of info. I sat down on the table the VKs were on and saw Audrey looking at me from another table with disapproval on her face. I asked them "So what do you think of Auradon Prep so far, guys?" Mal replied first stating "It's clean" while eating her pancakes, then Evie replied saying "And bright, almost too bright". Jay later saying "And don't forget about the lack of evil".

"Auradon is a land of magic and goodness, so you probably won't be able to find as much evil as you would on your island" I said, later adding "Sorry". Carlos said "It's okay, we get it. Even I had to admit we wouldn't be alive if we moved onto that island instead of growing up on it" he said with his mouth once again covered in chocolate. I said "Here, let me return the favor" and used the same moist tissue to wipe chocolate off his face. His cheek was warm as I held it while wiping chocolate.

I asked Carlos, "What was that all about? Don't you love dogs?". He answered, a little bit angry, "You should've warned me! I could've been killed!". I wanted to answer that, but then I checked my watch and realize I was almost late for my meeting.

After I finished, I heard "Announcement: Benjamin Adams please present yourself in the meeting room in about 5 minutes" from one of the nearby announcement crystal. _Darnit_ I thought to myself as had to quickly finish up my breakfast and said "And now I need to present myself in a meeting, apparently. See you guys later" and left.

 _During the meeting_

The meeting was all about preparing classes, making sure the VKs were causing no problems and stuff. My father asked me to attend this meeting to train my leadership. I whisper to him "Dad, this boredom is killing me" And he whispered back to me "I'm dying of boredom too you know, just 10 more minutes and we'll be out". I slunk back into my seat and listened to Fairy Godmother's talking. _I have to endure this for 10 more minutes!_ I thought.

 _After the meeting_

"Finally I am free!" I said quietly while walking towards the door, or so I thought I was free. I saw Audrey waiting outside for me. "Benny-boo!" she exclaimed. "Let's go find me a brand new dress!" she added. I wasn't about to spend another day with her, not anymore. "Audrey, can we go somewhere, private? I have something to tell you" I said. She giggled then said "Oh Benny-boo you naughty little beast! You can just tell me right here!". "No I really think I shouldn't". She had a confused face when she insisted "No you can just tell me _right here_ ". I was a little bit annoyed by her stubbornness but I also insisted "But I really think-" she interrupts me with anger on her face "No I want you to tell me right here! In front of everyone!". Peoples were stopping down and recording with their phones, you don't see a princess and a soon-to-be king argue often.

I finally gave in and said "Ok fine! Audrey, I..."

* * *

 **#cliffhanger**

 **I know I know, I'm a hypocrite. I _hate_ cliffhangers! But boy do I love to make all you future readers wait. ;3**

 **You guys can guess what Ben will say to Audrey in the next chapter. In your reviews below, please tell me if I should continue with this story, improve my writing or do both at once. TQ.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to LKTV (short for Love of a King Towards a Villain if you didn't know), I hope the last chapter wasn't to carppy for all of you's, and wasn't too short. Or the wall of text wasn't too wall-y (meaning too big).**

 **Unfortunately, there will be no headnote, as for some reason I couldn't view all of your reviews. In fact, I couldn't see any of it. I'm sorry! ^^"**

 **Now I present to you all, Chapter 2! (or technically, 1) Oh I forgot to say last time, since this is my first fanfic and you all may need to bear with my writing, send in your critic, or anything if you need to to help me make better chapters for all you and the future readers. Thankz. By the way, please tell me in your review if you think I switch POVs too much**

* * *

 _Last time, on LKTV_

 _"No I really think I shouldn't". She had a confused face when she insisted "No you can just tell me right here". I was a little bit annoyed by her stubbornness but I also insisted "But I really think-" she interrupts me with anger on her face "No I want you to tell me right here! In front of everyone!". Peoples were stopping down and recording with their phones, you don't see a princess and a soon-to-be king argue often._

 _I finally gave in and said "Ok fine! Audrey, I..."_

 _ **#cliffhanger**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1 [The Plan]_

Ben's POV

"Audrey, I'm breaking up with you" I said to the daughter of Aurora. At first she thought I was joking so she laughed and asked "Oh Benny-boo, you're a terrible joker!". She instantly stopped when she saw me turn around and start walking, but before I managed to walk even 5 steps away from her, she grabbed my hands knowing I was serious. She asked "But Benny-boo, why would you break up with _me_?". I answered her question seriously, while everyone was recording "You really don't look into the mirror and see your true self do you? You belittled the villains when my parents left, you think everything I ever talk about is you, and you are _annoying_." After I said that last word, her face was just smoking. "And I mean _really annoying_." I added.

I freed myself from her grasp and just walked away. She yelled "BENJAMIN ADAMS YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" she yelled. I just kept walking, when I walked far enough to not hear her anymore, I fist-pumped the air and just jumped around joyfully like a kid in a candy store. Finally I was free from Audrey!

* * *

Carlos' POV

I was sitting down on the cafeteria alone. Well technically not _lonely_ alone, I was waiting for my friends. That's when I felt as if someone was creeping up on me, you'd feel it too if there were only like 8-9 peoples in a large cafeteria, and you sat alone. I readied my book to smack whoever tried to scare me. I whispered to myself ' _not today!_ ' I turned around to smack the person but instantly stopped when I saw it was Ben. The book was about 1-2 centimeter away from his face. I can see he was startled not expecting me to use a book, he exclaimed "I'm innocent!" with his tray. I put my book on the table and he sat down next to me.

"You alone?" he asked. "Um no, I'm with Rascal, Ralph and Derpy, can't you see them?" I answered jokingly, making him think I had imaginary friends. He laughed a little then I answered "Yeah I'm alone. I'm waiting for my friends". He jokes back "Oh thank goodness, I thought I fell in lo-" he stopped before he could finish. (Ben's little POV [I thought to myself ' _shoot! that was close_ ']) I raised my eyebrows questioning him.

"I mean I thought you've gone coockoo on me" he said finishing his sentence. I thought to myself ' _BEN LORD THOSE EMERALD EYES! PLEASE JUST TAKE ME NOW! I'D GO CRAZY FOR YOU_!' Ben says after a few seconds of awkward silence "Well I need to eat fast cuz' I have class in 20 minutes". I added "As long as you don't run afterwards" laughing.

After even more awkward silence, this time so long I think I heard a few Auradon cricket noises, he breaks it by asking "What about you? When or What is your first class?". I answered jokingly "Boy you ask a lot of questions today". Ben whispered to himself ' _I wanted to know more about you..._ ' hoping I didn't hear it.

I answered his question this time, "First it's Biology, afterwards Chemistry, then Proper Etiquette for a Man, and last is Remedial Goodness 101". Ben's face lit up when I said Chemistry, "Oh, ok, thanks for the info. I'm finished so I shall be leaving" he said. "Farewell, your majesty" I teased then I heard him laugh lightly as he went on his way to his class.

A few minutes later, my friends finally arrived, Mal looking the happiest out of them all. She said "Finally for once, I wake up not caring about doing anything to please my mother!". Every day Mal had to do _something_ to impress her mom before she could leave, some days she was forced to stay in her room. And by _something_ I meant an evil deed.

We discussed about the plan, we couldn't discussed too far in cuz' the bell rang signaling the second, or for us, our first. I had to spend 1 hour in Biology class, which wasn't so bad. It reminded me of one of my class in Dragon Hall. After Bio, it was Chemistry. The teacher, Miss Parc (Short for Particle, pronounced as Pa-rk), introduced me to the whole class. "Attention everyone, I'd like to introduce to all of you a new student, Carlos. I want you all to treat him equally as you treat all your friends. Ben, since you haven't found a partner yet, Carlos will be your partner". My face instantly brightened up and I blushed lightly when I find out I'd be partners with my crush.

I walked to him and smiled awkwardly. "I'll make sure you ace Chemistry" he said with a smile that could make a wicked witch melt into a puddle then evaporate, thankfully that didn't happen to me. All I did was blush and become a human with an apple as a head.

 _After Chemistry class_

After we left the class, Ben said to me "That wasn't so bad for your first time in Chemistry, did you guys take Chemistry class back on the isle?". I answered "Yeah, but we didn't call it Chemistry back on the isle", afterwards I went to my remedial goodness class, expecting it to only have us, the VKs as the students.

Like usual, I was early, no one except for Fairy Godmother was there. She stated "Oh hello Carlos, you're early? The class starts in 20 minutes", I answered "I'm always early, by the way, are me, Mal, Jay and Evie the only students in this class?". She replied "No, there's also a few other students who need a little boost on the good side".

"I thought everyone in Auradon was nice?" I asked, she answered "Carlos, where evil exists good will also do so, and vice versa. Ben may have spotted the good in evil when he invited all four of you". I nodded my head understanding what she said and thought to myself _that was deep._ I waited, and while waiting I finished my Chemistry and Biology homework.

When class started, FG (short for Fairy Godmother) started off by asking us a question, later acting it out with some help from her daughter. At first Jane was reluctant to come out, but she gathered enough courage to do so.

FG said "If you were to see a trash can with it's lid on the floor, what would you do?

A) Kick the trashcan

B) Put the lid on

C) Completely ignore it"

Mal answered off by saying "The answer is A?", FG shook her head. I gave my answer stating "Is the answer B?" expecting FG to shake her head, but instead she stated "Correct." I heard Evie whisper to Jay, "Darnit, I thought it was C!". And that's _basically_ how it all went down in RG101 for the next hour.

* * *

Audrey's POV (during Carlos' RG101 class)

I was sobbing in my room, looking at myself in the mirror, realizing how ugly I was inside.

Ben was right... I co _uldn't believe it myself... I've been a brat, an attention whore and not a princess, but someone everyone would hate. I can't believe I've been like this for 14 years... "I'll change.." I said towards myself, "I'll_ change, starting by befriending them", referring to the villain kids. I will give them a chance.

 _End of Audrey's POV_

 ** _That was short I know, but that's all I wanted all of you to know about what's happening to Audrey. Instead of cursing them, she decides to change!_**

* * *

Back to Carlos' POV _after_ RG101

Finally, I am freeeee! I instantly ran out the class when I reached the door, Ben said he wanted me to go to the Tourney field to watch him play. I was unsure of his intentions, but went with it anyways. I reached the field just in time to watch them practice for about 1 more hour. When Ben saw me he couldn't help but smile, then continue to focus on the practice. After their practice, Ben took his shower, changed his clothes and went to the bleachers to greet me.

"Were you playing Tourney?" I asked Ben, who looked a little bit tired. He answers "Yes, and soon, you will be too. Prepare for intense training and lots of pain" jokingly.

It took me about 5 seconds to process that sentence, but when it finally hit me, I looked at Ben with a shocked, _extremely_ surprised look. Ben just smiled back at me.

I yelled at him " **WHAT?!** ", watching them play was brutal enough, but now I was gonna be _part_ of the judgematch! Ben laughed even harder at my expression.

* * *

 **And that is the end of Chapter 2! (or technically, 1)**

 **This shouldn't be considered a cliffhanger, but if it did, oh well. :D**

 **I know this chapter was a tad bit short, but I couldn't not give you guys a cliffhanger on that last part, I'm so sorry ;w;**

 **Thanks for the reviews from last chapter, send in more if possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to LKTV! Once again, thanks for your reviews on the last chapter, and now I present to you the third chapter!**

 **I'm not gonna ramble much this time, so let's just jump into it!**

* * *

 _Last time, on LKTV_

 _It took me about 5 seconds to process that sentence, but when it finally hit me, I looked at Ben with a shocked, extremely surprised look. Ben just smiled back at me._

 _I yelled at him " **WHAT?!** ", watching them play was brutal enough, but now he was gonna be part of the judgematch! Ben just laughed at my expression._

* * *

 _Chapter 2 [A loong day, and a cookie of Love]_

Carlos' POV

" _WHY_ are you laughing?! This is serious matter! Look at me, do I look like a tourney player to you?!" I yelled even more. He joked even more, "Hmmm, now that you say it, you do _not_ look like one". At this point I was furious and scared, I told him "I'm gonna die out there being squished by all of you brutes" as I frowned.

"Whoah, relax Carlos. I'll help you train for Tourney" said the brown-hair prince. I blushed a mighty blush, and I could tell Ben saw it. ' _Ben, spending time with me..._ ' "But if I die, I'll come back and haunt you!" I said jokingly. "You can try, but I'm not scared of anything!" he said bravely and roared playfully.

We walked back to our dorms to get ready for curfew, Jay later joined us after finishing his homework. "Jay, since when did you do homework?" I asked jokingly and he replied with a light laugh "Ever since I found out how fun Biology is, I mean, you can learn about our insides!".

Ben states "This is where we part ways my friends" dramatically. Me and Jay laughed, Jay later saying "Oh your majesty, be safe on your journey to your bed!" and I added "Don't let the lions eat you!" and we laughed some more. "Alright, goodnight you two" Ben said when he entered his room and we entered ours.

I sat on my bed with a worried look on my face, so obvious Jay could see it. "What's wrong C? Wait, let me guess, is it about Tourney?" Jay asked and I was surprised. I asked "Yeah, how did you know?", Jay answers "Ben told me earlier, I wanted to tell you but you left before I could get to you". "I am gonna die out there!" I exclaimed. "Or you could get a hard-on so large it'd be obvious."

Jay added. The sentence made me jump a little and I asked weakly, "W-w-wait... y-you knew?". Jay snickered and said "Of course! Mal and Evie would've too if they noticed you gawking at me shirtless, not to mention trying to get a peek at me showering sometimes".

"So Mal and Evie didn't know?" I asked panicking.

"I didn't want to be mean, so I didn't tell them. Plus, I found it kinda flattering, y'know?" he said lightly punching my shoulder.

"Thank's so much. I really want to confess to Ben but I don't know how... plus, he might hate me afterwards" I said with teary eyes, "I don't want him to hate me".

"He won't hate you C, you just need to wait for the perfect moment to tell him" Jay advised me "Welp, I'm getting ready to take a shower before sleeping, don't stare too long" he said winking. I laughed a little.

"Oh by the way, don't forget to stop by in the cafeteria tomorrow, Mal wants to meet us" he said before stepping into the shower. I said "Okay" before then yawning.

I decided to just go straight to sleep after changing my to my pajamas, nervous for what's happening tomorrow.

The next morning, I had to wake up extra early with nervousness overwhelming me. I changed my to my usual clothes with the color of black and white. I went out for a jog to calm myself down. I jogged around the field, when I returned after a full round, I saw Audrey looking up a tree. Feeling nervous, I walked up to her and greeted her. She greeted back "Hey" while looking up. I looked up and saw what I assume was her favorite hair ribbon.

"My favorite hair ribbon..." she said with a sad tone, and I was a teeny bit happy because I guessed right. I was thinking of climbing the tree to retrieve the ribbon but I noticed it was tattered and the tree was too tall, so instead, I gave her a cute pink tail. She looked at it and instantly brightened up, "For me?" she asked, "Yes" I answered. (Audrey's POV [Carlos _is_ nice... no wonder Ben wants him...]). She used it to tie her hair, it was a flexible fur tail so it worked perfectly.

We talked for a bit before practice started. Audrey had changed, _a lot_. She was a whole lot nicer than when I first met her, which was only yesterday! I can tell that breakup with Ben really affected her. I waved goodbye as I went to my dorm to get my things ready for Tourney.

I went to the cafeteria first as Jay had instructed me. "Take this Carlos" Mal handed me a box with two cookies, one with white chips and one with chocolate chips. "The love potion is on the white chipped one" I nodded, but asked "But why would you give this to me?"

Evie answered "Since you're gonna be in tourney with Ben and you'r friendlier with him than Jay," Evie looked over at Jay who was eating his sandwich. "Alright, I'll give it to him after the tournament, but how would he fall in love with you?" I asked Mal, and she replied "Simple, he just looks at me and bam, he's in love, I'll be as obvious as I can".

"Got it" I said and I ran towards the field. I met up with Ben talking to Audrey, Ben saying "Oh, hey Carlos!" and Audrey said "Good morning Carlos".

I smiled at them both saying "Morning Ben and Audrey", but before I could continue, coach called all of us signaling the start of the practice. I saw Chad talking to some of his teammates, excluding Ben. Jay joined us minutes later. I was placed as defensive for the team.

For the first few rounds I was doing really bad, mostly because I was actually being targeted. My teammates didn't even try to defend, they would jump out of the offense's way while running towards me. Ben saw this happen and was angry, he went to tell coach. Coach had to blow the whistle about 50 times in 30 minutes while yelling at the defense team to work together. Coach was impressed at Jay's skill, but not mine.

My heart crumbled when I found out that I, had let down a total stranger. Now the blood in me was boiling, I was furious, determined, I used my small figure to dodge the attackers and scored a few points.

Coach asked us all to gather and said, "What were all of you doing out there?!" Furious at the defense team, all of them looking down. Alright, Jay, you've got potential, and I can work with that" he said then signals Jay to join the team. Jay was ecstatic of course.

Coach continued "Carlos, have you ever heard of band?", Chad and his friends snickered. That sentence just made my crumbled heart burn into nothingness. I could feel my eyes start getting teary. That's when Ben grabbed my shoulder, stood next to me and said "Coach, I'll train him. By this Friday, he'll be so good he'll win against Chad's team" he says as he glared at Chad.

Coach said "Alright, but if he doesn't, he's out. That's all for today, dismiss"

* * *

Ben's POV

Carlos said to me after coach dismissed us, "Thanks Ben... I hope I won't let you down" I could tell he was heartbroken, but he managed to smile. I thought to myself ' _how are you able to still smile?_ ' I said to him "Alright, meet me here tomorrow at 10 A.M" He nodded and left, with Jay behind him.

I walked over to Audrey, before I could speak, Audrey exclaimed "God, I just wanna beat up Chad right now!" furiously. I sighed "I do too Audrey, they were clearly targeting him", I asked Audrey "Hey Audrey, can you do me a favor tomorrow?", then she raised her eyebrow, "What?"

 _ **Again, very short POV of someone other than Carlos, sorry! ^^"**_

* * *

Carlos' POV

I said to Jay back in the dorm, "Good thing today is Saturday, no class" as I sighed and continue "I hope I won't let Ben down tomorrow". Jay sat next to me and said "If I was as dumb as I was back on the Isle, I would've punched _all_ of Chad's teammate" I smiled at him before going to sleep.

 _The next day,_ I woke up like usual, went to the bathroom to take a shower, put on a white and red shirt and a pair of black sweatpants.

I went to the field early to soak some sunlight and do warm up before my so called 'training'. After about 15 minutes I finally saw Ben walk down the stairs and towards the tourney field. "Ready for your training?" he asked, with a mischievous smile. I replied looking a bit worried "Um.. yes". "Today, we will test and train your speed" Ben tells me, as he signals Audrey who was sitting on the bleachers, _'when did she get here?'_ I thought to myself, afterwards, she let go of what I initially though was a piece of rope.

Then I realized it was a leash. I heard Ben yell "Come on boy!", then saw a dog running towards me. Then Ben tells me to run as fast as I can to the end of the field.

Before the dog could even get close to me, I ran. I ran 2x my usual speed, mostly cuz' I'm running for my life. I ran without stopping, because if did, I would be eaten by that dog. I ran into the forest.

* * *

Ben's POV

I watched as Carlos sped past me, running for his dear life. Carlos ran into the forest, knowing he's never been in there, I went after him after signaling Audrey to go back. I couldn't help but feel really guilty.

After looking for him for approximately 10 minutes, I couldn't find the white haired boy, which is weird considering how he should stand out with his white and red shirt. I got more and more worried every second.

After a few more minutes of searching, I finally found him, thanks to the help of Dude's barking. I found him sitting on a tree branch, initially I wanted to climb up the tree, but I saw water drop down from where he was sitting. I realize that it was his tears. I asked "Carlos, bud, you okay?", it became clear to me he was crying when he replied "No.. I'm not okay" and his voice cracked, and that just made me feel even more guilty.

Carlos yelled at me with a tone mixed with sadness and anger "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING BEN?! YOU KNOW I'M AFRAID OF DOGS!". I don't know why but I almost laughed, but I managed to contain it. I said to him "If you want, I'll bring the dog back to my room".

He replied weakly as if he was embarrassed to, "Please don't leave me here, I'm scared of being alone, and I might not be able to find my way back...". That reply made me feel like I needed to protect him. This feeling of protectiveness overwhelmed me, but I managed to contain it. "Then why don't you come down here?" I asked him and he just replied "Do you really need to ask that?". I let out light laugh, before hearing a 'crack' noise and watched as the branch he was on snaps and he falls down. Good thing the branch wasn't too high.

Carlos didn't move an inch as Dude slowly crept up to him. "P-P-Please h-help me" I heard Carlos say, but I just let Dude get closer to him. I saw him close his eyes in fear as Dude walked up to his face and licked his cheek. After about 3-4 licks, I picked Dude up. I said to Carlos as he slowly got up "See, that wasn't so bad", he looked at Dude then petted him. I was actually really surprised, a few minutes ago, he couldn't even look at Dude.

What made me even more surprised is that he asked if he could hold Dude, and I let him. For some reason, I said "Good boy" and Carlos replied "I know, Dude is great", but then I added, "No, I meant you". It made the white haired boy blush. We went back to the tourney field to continue our training, this time with Dude helping us. After our rigorous, approximately 5 hours long training, I decided to call it for the day.

I realized that Carlos skipped breakfast, since I saw his friends at the cafeteria, I asked him "Carlos, did you have breakfast today?". He hesitantly answers "Umm... Yeah I did". I told him "Carlos, don't lie to me", he raised his eyebrow and asked "How did- I mean how would you know if I _was_ lying?".

I answered, "Well first your voice gets a higher tone, then you starts playing with your fingers. Finally, you cease to make eye contacts". Carlos said teasingly "Wow. How do you know these things? Have you been doing research on me before I came here?"

I answered jokingly, "Maybe I have or maybe I haven't" then I added "I just know things". He said to me "Oh sure you do" with a joking tone. He then answered me "No, I haven't had breakfast, I've gotten used to not eating. Sometimes I might even miss lunch, dinner, or both". His answer made me feel sad, I thought to myself ' _these kids must have suffered a lot back on the isle..._ '.

When we got to the cafeteria, I told Carlos to go sit with Audrey. I went to the food court to get food for both me and him, and I got him a _lot_ of food. When I got to his table, Audrey gasped while Carlos gawked at the mountain of food right in front of him. He exclaimed "Ben, what the heck?! I can't finish this!" then he looked at Audrey with the look that says 'help me'.

Audrey told him "I can't eat that, I'd get fat! Plus, I already had lunch. Carlos sighed as he started eating his food, and I just laughed lightly at him. Audrey then breaks the awkward silence on our table by asking Carlos "Hey Carlos, can I ask you something?", "Yeah?" the white haired boy answered, raising his eyebrow.

"Can you tell me about you and your friend's past?" she asked, as I choked on my food. Carlos exclaimed "Woah, slow down there beasty" jokingly as I kept coughing. When I finally stopped, he said "Sure, I'll start with Evie's I guess, but I'm only gonna say tell you guys a little bit. Not the entire past".

* * *

 **Bam, another #Cliffhanger! I'm sorry please don't slap me.**

 **Alright so can you guys guess what their pasts were like?**

 **Thanks for reading guys, like last time, please send me criticism or reviews (no hate plz tq) so I can improve my lif- I mean fanfic and future one-shot, thanks!**

 **#unnecessaryCliffhanger ~ Derpy :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haalooo and welcome back to LKTV! I'm surprised you're still reading. And very happy that you do so, so thanks! :D**

 **I don't really know what to write here other than to thank you for your support... so uh, let's just jump into the fic! (There may be a tad bit of violence in this)**

* * *

 _Last chapter, on LKTV..._

 _"Can you tell me about you and your friend's past?" Audrey asked, as Ben choked on his food. I exclaimed "Woah, slow down there beasty" jokingly as Ben kept coughing. When Ben finally stopped, I said "Sure, I'll start with Evie's I guess"_

* * *

 _Chapter 3 [The Past and the Library incident]_

Carlo's POV

 _Evie's past_

"Evie had the easiest of them all. She didn't have to go through as much hard work as me and Jay did. Everyday, all she had to do, was wake up, look beautiful, and go to school

The evil queen didn't really know how to cook, so she just let Evie eat whatever she wanted, and somehow Evie didn't get fat lucky for her. Her mother used to tell her every day, as long as she knew how to cook and look beautiful, she'd score a prince, but obviously that was wrong. The worst thing that's ever happened to her, is that some bullies pranked her.

They dumped a bottle of red hair dye on her when she entered one of her classes. It made he so angry she somehow turned her magic mirror into a magic portal into the Nowhere Swamp, where you could get lost forever." I shivered as I talked while eating a chocolate covered pineapple. "I'm never gonna finish this..." I said. Ben then says "Don't worry, we have all day!" happily watching me eat.

Audrey then asked me to continue, and I did.

"She literally sent _everyone_ , and I mean _EVERYONE_ who laughed, giggled, smiled or grinned at her hair. Jay would've been sent there if I hadn't clasped my hand on his mouth.

The hair dye lasted for three days, so the population in and around Dragon Halls were significantly decreased. Can you imagine, looking at a girl whose hair used to be blue, now red? You would laugh or smile and it would be hard to contain. All those poor villains and villain kids, all sent to the Nowhere Swamp. They still haven't been found, to this day." Audrey and Ben gasped.

"Except for Captain Hook's son, he returned with a missing eye , one lost hand, one broken foot, and broken ribs. Me, Mal and Jay were horrified. You can just imagine what happened to the rest of the VKs and Vs in the swamp" I added and continued, "Thankfully, we found one last bottle of her favorite hair dye, _Mysterious Midnight Blue_ and gave it to her, which made her happy and stop her mirror rampage" I finished.

I looked once more onto my mountain of food, now Audrey was taking some fruits and eating it without noticing. Ben then says "Well now I know not to mess with her hair" with a little teeny bit of fear. "Next up is Mal" I said.

 _Mal's Past _

"Mal may be the daughter of Maleficent, but she was treated as if she was the princess of a queen, probably cuz' no one dares to make her or her mother angry. Mal didn't really care much about the other villain kids, other than the three of us cuz' we were all childhood friends." I said while eating the pancakes from my tray, now that I look at it, it looks like I ate through a quarter of the food on it.

"I became friend with Mal when she saved me from a group of bullies. She turned them all into a bunch of toads, after that day me and Mal became close friends. Closer than anyone could ever be with Mal" I said still having the memory fresh in my mind.

"The only thing Mal really hated, was when she's hungry and there's no food around. She'd go on a food raid and curse every living creature in her way. There was this one time Mal was really, _really_ hungry and she couldn't find food around so she went to the cafeteria to get some back food in Dragon Hall" I said laughing and continued "Then some idiots decided to stand in her way. Guess what she did".

Audrey asked, "What did she do?".

I answered, "She cursed every single one of them. Some permanently turned into toads, statues, some turned into lizards. The rest, she cursed them with insanity and temporary body parts dismemberment" I saw Ben shiver, then continued "By temporary, I meant 2 months". Then I saw Ben and Audrey gulped.

"I almost became one of her victims when I calmed her down and brought her some food" I said to them. Then added "Mal may not look like it, but she's an eater. She would eat _a lot_ of food if she had the opportunity to." I laughed while the two royal kids just smiled.

Then I added "The worst curse she inflicted on them was Insanity. The poor villain kids cried, ran around in terror, seeing and hearing things others don't. They saw what no human should ever see, heard what could basically make them go actually crazy. Thankfully the curse only lasted for about 25 minutes. Nobody dared to go near Mal, well except for you know, Me, Jay and Evie" before moving on to Jay.

 _Jay's Past_

"Out of all four of us, Jay places third place on my easiest life list" I said to them. Then I continued "All Jay had to do to get food in his house is steal things and give them to his father. His father would then sell those things and get money. Jay would get food afterwards."

Audrey asked when I started chewing down on the sandwich included on my tray "How did you and _Jay_ met?". I exclaimed "Wow, this sandwich is so much better than the wormy ones we had back on the isle!". Audrey and Ben gasped at my exclamation. Then I answered Audrey's question "I don't remember to be honest. I've been friends with Jay for so long now I don't even remember how we met.

"Jay was a charmer, lots of girls would flock to him during Valentines day, the only day our parents would let us show signs of love. But he had his eyes set on Mal, I don't know if they're still together now thought. Jay was an amazing wrestler, and a cunning and fast thief" I said before finishing my sandwich and reaching for what I didn't realize was the last sandwich, and last bit of food on my tray. I was too focused on Jay's past.

"Did Jay do anything bad in the past, other than stealing?" asked Ben. I said "Well... Not really but..." then I continued "There was this one time Jay tried to steal Maleficent's staff. Of course, he failed. She was gonna turn him into a hamster for 2 weeks as a punishment, but I stepped in and asked to be turned instead, for personal reason of course". Audrey asked when I finished my sentence, "You asked to be transformed instead of Jay even though you did no wrong?" I answered "Yes" as I smiled, then Audrey said "Would you do that for me? Or Ben?".

There was a moment of silence.

Then I broke it by saying, "Of course I would". When I looked at Ben, I saw him blushing, not knowing why, I smiled at him. I got ready to take my tray to the basin where you put all your dirty trays, until Ben stopped me and asked "Aren't you gonna tell about your past?".

Audrey backed him up saying "Yeah, we want to know about your past too"

Initially I was hesitant, but I gave in and told them about my past.

 _My Past_

I couldn't tell them about my past. It was too much, even for me.

I only said "The only reason I was alive before the invitation, was because of the presence of Mal, Evie and Jay. My supporters, my _only_ supporters" I added, eyes getting teary every second. I can tell Audrey was getting teary and Ben blinked his tears, I told them "I was so happy I could escape from that life, and start a new one here, even when I'm not really invited, or wanted". Ben then said to me as he draped his arm over my shoulder "Oh you killjoy, don't be so down! I'm always here for you" and then gave me a smile that could make witches melt.

Audrey wiped away her tears, then tells me in a commanding tone "Don't you ever be sad in front of me or Ben! Auradon is a place of happiness, magicalness and good". I smiled at her, feeling as if the void in my heart has been filled with two new peoples who wanted me in their life.

I exclaimed "Wow, I can't believe I finished my food. I'm going to the library". I said to them before leaving. Ben and Audrey finished up their food and also left.

I went to the library, took out a random book and sat on a corner where no one would see me. I thought to myself, ' _maybe being good isn't so bad... maybe I shouldn't give Ben the cookies..._ _'_ I started reading the book, later realizing it was a book on making decisions.

I read halfway through, when I felt two hands grab my shoulders and yell "Boo!" into my ears. The fact that it was a bit dark and I was alone made it way scarier. I shrieked and fell off my chair. When I leaned up, I saw Ben clutching his stomach laughing.

"Are you trying to kill me, again?!" I yelled at him. He laughed at me, when his laughing fit finally died down, he said to me "I'm sorry, here, let me help you up" reaching his hand out. I gave him a pouty face and said "No!"

"Oh come on, don't give me a pouty face, give me a happy face and take my hand!" he stated. I just sat on the floor with crossing my arms. "No, it's your fault I'm down here anyway."

"Carlos, if you don't take my hands right now, then there will be..." it took him a few seconds to finish the sentence. "... consequences." I said in a childish voice, "No!"

There was a moment of silence. Ben warned me again, "Carlos..." but I just sat on the ground not listening to him, acting really childish. A few seconds later, I felt myself being picked up from my waist, it was Ben who picked me up. He gently set me down on my seat, but I was still pouting so I didn't really bother to look at him. He took the seat next to me, and I turned around to look at him.

For a few seconds, I stared into the Prince's Emerald Green eyes, filled with warmth... I though his eyes were filled with the energy of niceness swimming around... that sounds about right. I uncrossed my arms and just stared at him, taking in all his features. My anger was quickly replaced by love. He asked "What book are you reading?" before picking it up and reading the title.

* * *

Ben's POV

The title of the book Carlos was reading was '10 things to consider before making a big decision', that was a long title. I asked the pouting white-haired boy "You making a big decision?", then he answered "Kinda".

I asked "What is it?". He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it later. Then he answers "Nothing.." before letting out a sigh of disappointment. I put my hands on Carlos' hand, feeling the warmth of his kindness. Carlos looked up at me and I melted into his brown eyes. They stared at each other for a few secs, before Carlos decided to get up and bolt.

I questioned myself, ' _what did I do wrong?_ '

* * *

Back to Carlos' POV

I can't believe I almost let my feelings surface! Almost. I laid down on my bed thinking about what happened in the library, but my thoughts were quickly replaced by another thought, the upcoming Tourney game.

The games were on Wednesday, which is only 2 days away. I am extremely nervous, I'm up against the son of Charming's team, Chad. They targeted me last time, and they managed to almost get me rejected by the coach. ' _I hope my training with Ben wasn't completely wasted..._ ' I thought to myself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **No #cliffhanger for you guys today. :)**

 **Alright so that was a short chapter, mainly focused on the 'past' of the villains. (Maybe not the entire past, just some bits)**

 **Once again, thank you for reading. If I made any mistake, please point it out in a review. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to LKTV! Like usual, thank you for reading this fanfic. I an literally running out of things to write on this little room, so yeah.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4 [The game and A confession]_

No one's POV

Carlos groaned in annoyance as the white haired boy wake up a few seconds earlier than his alarms. Heck, he only had 2 hours of sleep thinking and being nervous about today's game. Carlos went over to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.

Carlos puts on his usual red, white and black clothes before heading over to the lockers room. He took the cookies Mal ordered him to give to Ben before their games. Carlos reached the lockers room and got to his locker. He was deep inside his locker, basically had his whole head in it looking for something when he felt two hands grab his waist and a someone yelled into his ears "BOO!".

Carlos was shocked and he hit his head on the locker's ceiling. He pulled his head out and turned around, ready to smack the person who shocked him with his tourney stick. The stick was only a few centimeters away from the person's head when Carlos instantly stopped after finding out it was Ben.

"Don't hit me I'm innocent!" Ben exclaimed laughing. Carlos nudged him a little with his tourney stick before continue his search for his thing. He said while his head once again in his locker, "You know you're gonna kill me soon if you keep doing that" jokingly. He didn't notice Ben staring at his butt, thinking ' _I need to claim that ass_ ' before being snapped out of his trance seeing a bulge in Carlos' pants.

"What's that in your pocket?" Ben asked. Carlos pulled the bag of cookies (2 cookies only) and showed it to the prince. Then he said "This is my lucky cookie. I'll need all the luck I could get for this game". The white haired boy pulled out a cookie and ate it happily. Ben thought to himself, while also having a war with himself ' _BEN NO YOU'RE BETTER THAN THIS DO NOT SNATCH THE COOKIE FROM CARLOS' HAND_ '.

Carlos saw Ben twitching and staring at the white chocolate chipped cookie, assuming the prince loves cookies, Carlos teasingly pulls out the white chocolate chipped cookie and almost put it in his mouth before looking at Ben and asking, "Want one?". Ben nodded, now drooling. The prince loved cookies as much as he loved blue and gold.

Carlos gave Ben the cookie and Ben just consumed it in 1 go. Carlos noticed Ben's eye sparkle in delight, then turn a slightly darker shade, completely forgetting the fact that the cookie had the love potion effect on it.

Carlos went to change his clothes, not noticing Ben staring at him lustfully. Ben thought to himself, ' _my love for Carlos, I'll confess to everyone after the games_ '. Carlos stopped and asked, "What?"

Ben answered, "Nothing, it's nothing" diverting his eyes away from the white haired boy and pretending to look for his things, ' _maybe that last one wasn't a thought..._ '. Then he asked Carlos, "What were you looking for in your locker?". Jay entered later, then changed into his clothes. The coach asked the team to gather early for a pep talk.

After the pep talk, Chad showed up when Carlos was alone. Chad was holding the only thing Cruella ever gave to his son, an emerald pendant, a lucky emerald pendant. Nobody really noticed Carlos wearing it everywhere he went. No one also noticed Jay and Ben hiding behind a locker, watching and listening to what was happening between Charming and Cruella's son.

Carlos asked, "Where did you get that?". Chad answered, "No matter" as he drops it to the ground and crushes it, effectively destroying it. Chad then said "That's what's gonna happen to _you_ later on the fields." Afterwards, he laughed and walked away. Carlos walked up to the dusts of his pendant, crying. He said to himself, "The only birthday gift I ever got, the only way my mother ever showed love for me... it's all dusts now.." then felt even more tears rush down his cheeks.

Ben wanted to walk out and comfort Carlos, but Jay stopped him. Jay whispered to him, "Let him be, he will use that fury on the fields later". Ben and Jay later walked away, feeling guilty that he couldn't comfort Carlos. Then he remembered what he was gonna do that would make Carlos happy, at least what he _thought_ would make Carlos happy.

Carlos said to himself while picking up the empty pendant, "Chad will pay for this!" when he clenched his fist, saying it full of rage and revenge.

Everyone had ran to the fields, getting ready. Carlos was furious but at the same time nervous. Everyone stood still and sang the Auradon national song, then Auradon Prep's song. Afterwards, the game started. All Carlos had in mind was to have revenge, and he did. Every time he saw a chance to tackle Chad, he did, filled with fury. His anger strengthened his tackle, enough to push the son of Charming and steal the ball.

After about 30 minutes of playing, the Auradon Knights finally scored a goal. Even Carlos yelled in happiness, with Chad in the distance fuming. Carlos' happiness only lasted for a few minutes, before he saw Ben climb on top of the disc launcher. He yelled "Ben, what are you doing?", but Ben didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed the mic, and yelled "Give me a C!"

He watched as his life crumbled to pieces right in front of him.

"Give me an A!" Ben continued. Then finishing the cheer, "Give me an R, L, O, S! What does that spell?" and the spectator all yelled in unison, "Carlos!". Everyone was initially confused, except for the ones who knew this was happening. Audrey wanted to congratulate Carlos, but before that could happen, Carlos dashed back into the school. Ben jumped off the disc launcher and went after him, with Mal, Evie and Lonnie right behind.

Carlos ran into his room, closed then locked the door. He quickly changed into his normal clothes, dumping his tourney gear on the floor next to his bed. Afterwards, he curled up into a ball and sobbed away.

He heard someone knock the door, but didn't answer. Ben's voice was heard from behind the door, "Carlos, I'm sorry for what I just did. It's just these feelings, they're st-" Ben stopped when he saw Jay. The rest caught up eventually, then Lonnie commented "I thought that was kinda sweet". Mal asked Ben smiling, "Ben why don't you take Lonnie back to her dorm and go take a break in yours".

Ben then asked, "Sure, but can you tell Carlos I'm sorry and I'll do whatever it takes". Mal nodded. When Ben was out of sight, Jay knocked and asked, "Carlos bud, can you open the door?". They heard the door unlocked, when they went inside, Carlos was curled up in his bed with his sheet covering him. Mal thought ' _how the heck did he unlock the door so fast?_ '.

Jay sat down on Carlos' bed and before he could start talking, he heard light snoring. Jay smiled and signaled the girls to leave and that he was okay. Mal and Evie left shortly afterwards.

* * *

Ben's POV after the incident

Three weeks...

"Carlos has been avoiding me for _THREE STRAIGHT WEEKS_!" he exclaimed, not noticing his mother entering the room. Belle then states jokingly, "I would too if you did to me what you did to Carlos at the games". Ben then says in a serious tone, "But I love Carlos..." Then Belle said "Sweetie, if you love him, find a way to tell him, alone or at least not in front of the school. The way you put him on the spot, I'm not surprised if Carlos is still angry at you". Ben exclaimed "But it's been three weeks!".

I sat down next to Evie at one of the benches outside the school. Evie wanted to bolt eventually, but I grabbed her hand before she could do that. Carlos isn't the only one who avoided me, the rest of the _villain_ kids also avoided me. Except for Jay, he was forced to talk to me mainly because he was in my tourney team, and so was Carlos, but every time, every time I try to talk to Carlos, either something gets in my way or he just disappears.

"Evie please I just want to talk to you!" I exclaimed. Evie finally gave up trying to free herself and sat down to talk to the prince. I asked her "Why have _all_ of you avoided me? Did I do something wrong to all of you?"

Evie shook her head and said "No, Carlos had told us all to avoid you Ben, he needed time to recover and didn't want to see you, or apparently any of us to see you, don't really know why, but what you _did_ do to Carlos was bad. Villainous bad". I felt very guilty, then asked "I thought it would make him happy?".

Evie answers, "See, that's where you're wrong. Like Audrey, you only _thought_ , you didn't _know_ if it would make him happy. You've only know Carlos for like, two weeks now? How would you know what makes him happy and what doesn't? I'd say you should take Carlos out on a date to find out what he likes and stuff." as if knowing Carlos' sexuality.

I asked, "But how? I can barely talk to you guys!" with a tone hinting a little bit of anger and annoyance. Evie then says with a smirk, "I think I have a plan", and I said jokingly "And I thought Mal was the one with the plans".

 _~That night (still Ben's POV)~_

The plan started at around 6pm, where Carlos is in his usual place, the library. We had told the librarian to forbid anyone else except for me and Carlos to be in the library. Carlos thought out loud, a bit too loud, "I wonder where everyone is?" with a tone of suspicion in his voice. When he realized what was happening, he bolted out the door.

I cursed at myself, right outside with Jay, Mal and Evie behind him. Mal asked, "Whoah, when did you learn that?" everyone laughed, calming me down a little bit. But then I yelled, "Why is it so hard to talk to him?!". Evie said, "Calm down Ben, we'll just find another plan. Carlos might not look like it, but he's really smart. He usually finds out about my plans, but not Mal. So now you know it's a mistake to come to me for plans about Carlos".

Mal then speaks out, "I think I have a plan that might just work, but then we would need to spell Carlos". I shook my head in disagreement, "No, I don't want him to be even more hurt than he already is" I said to them.

Jay decided to be honest and say, "Guys, Carlos actually has true feelings for Ben". I questioned him, "What do you mean _true_ feelings?", but he just answered "Nevermind". Then I heard Evie exclaim "Ooooh!" in an excited voice.

Evie then states her new plan, "What is we disguise Ben as you, Mal? Then 'you' can take him to the place Ben took you to before". Mal then says "The enchanted lake?". Evie nodded her head. I said, "That does sound like a good plan, but is there a spell for that?" asking Mal. Mal says, "there is, but it's a long one and it'll wear off if you manage to get to the lake within 2 hours".

I agreed to her plan, then state "It would take approximately 1 hour and 50 minutes or so to reach the lake, but I think we'll make it just before the effect runs out". Jay said, "It's perfect! You could grab Carlos' hand and he won't be able to run away! Even if you let go, he wouldn't dare to run because he's afraid of getting lost. One time, we-" he was interrupted by Mal nudging him by the shoulder. He says "Nevermind".

 _~Next morning_ ~

I managed to wake up early enough and wore what Mal asked me, purple and green clothes. I managed to slip past all the students, mainly because 95% of them were still asleep.

I met up with Mal, Jay and Evie at the tourney field, with the both the moon and the rays of the sun visible in the sky, as if battling for dominance over the open sky.

Mal chanted her spell,

 _Magic, magic on my calling,_

 _Disguise the person, who is the king._

 _Turn him into someone like me,_

 _And make him no longer a he._

Puffs of green smoke appeared around me, then poof, I became a clone of Mal. Well at least I sounded and looked like Mal, now I need to act like Mal. We decided to do the spell early, so me and Carlos could spend the rest of the day bonding. Or at least that's what I thought was _going to_ happen.

Everything went exactly like we planned, I pulled off my Mal disguise.

* * *

Carlos' POV

When Mal invited me to chill off at a place Ben took her to, I initially refused. Mal acted a little bit weird, she was, how do I put this, 'girlier' than before, maybe it was just Auradon getting to her.

Me and Mal started our journey to her so called 'lake'. When we were about halfway there, she asked me to close my eyes, which was weird, but I went with it anyway, not wanting to make her angry. She would cast endless spells on me if I made her angry. When I closed my eyes, she took my hand. Her hand was warm, at first I thought it was as warm as Ben's, but I shook it off later.

As we walked over this wobbly thing, I could have sworn I heard a twig snapped behind us. I made a big mistake, I opened my eyes and turned around to see if anyone was following us. Nobody was there, but as soon as I turned around, I froze in fear. I realize we were really, really high up, on a wobbly bridge that looks like it could snap at any time. I bolted towards the other side, then tripped.

I heard Mal laugh at me when she caught up, I yelled at her in anger, "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW I WAS AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!". When she finally stopped laughing, "Don't be so mad! We're here!" she exclaimed pointing at a beautiful lake with ruins. My anger instantly disappeared and was replaced by awe, we walked down to the ruins and laid out the picnic blanket and basket.

I turned around a few seconds to see the beautiful lake, then I saw some green smoke from behind. Instantly knowing that was Mal's spell smoke, I turned around surprised to see Ben. I blushed madly and was going to bolt, but realized I can't or else I would be lost. So I was forced to talk to Ben.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked. I answered, "I was too embarrassed" Then he stripped. I blushed even more, Ben right in front of me, shirtless. Ben said "We will talk some more after I finish swimming, enjoy the food" smiling, with a smile that could cause an Ice guardian to just melt.

He jumped into the lake while I was enjoying my chocolate bar that he brought with him, I thought to myself, ' _I'll get Mal back later for doing this_ ' then smiling. For a few seconds, it was silent. Then suddenly, Ben re-emerged, with fury and confusion written all over his face, not literally. He yelled in anger, "YOU SPELLED ME!" before running over and picked up all his clothes except for his jacket. He continued to yell, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SPELLED ME!".

I got up, walked to him and I tried to say "Ben, I'll explain-" before he cut me off yelling "GET AWAY FROM ME!" then running away, back to the school presumably. I yelled, "Ben wait! Don't leave me here!" to no avail, he didn't turn around. When I finally caught up after packing, not wanting to risk losing anything anymore, he was already past the bridge. I saw a familiar shadowy figure on the other side Ben ran past.

The shadowy figure cut off the supports of the bridge, effectively destroying it, before disappearing. The clouds began to gather above, signaling it was about to rain. I took shelter under a tree, and cursed myself over and over again, "I shouldn't have given that cookie to Ben!" before I felt fresh tears flow down my face. Looking at the basket next to me, I ate the leftover chocolate to try and calm myself down.

As if the sky felt my sadness, it started to rain. The tree sheltered me from the rain, but not the lightning noises. I covered my ears in fear, and lulled myself to sleep.

* * *

 **#worstcliffhangerever**

 **A lot happened in this chapter. Like a lot. I'm sorry if this was worse than the last few chapters, as this was rushed. ^^"**

 **Thanks for reading another chapter of my fantasy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to my fanfic! I'm not sure but I think I teared up a little when I wrote both this and the last chapter, please don't hurt me.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you did with the last ones! (If you did enjoy the last ones, thanks, and please leave a review) This chapter contains time skipping btw.**

 **Sorry for not updating after some time, I had someone to beta read this chapter, as I wanted it to be a little bit special. ;P**

 **The name of the beta reader will be revealed in an *hint* upcoming *hint* oneshot. ;;PP**

* * *

 _Chapter 5 [Carlos Missing]_

Mal's POV

I saw Ben running back with his clothes slightly tattered, crying. I was going to ask him what happened, but I decided not to, seeing how bad the condition he is in at the moment. I gave him some time to rest.

What I didn't see is Carlos. ' _Maybe Carlos will show up later_ ' I thought to myself and continued drawing. I sighed as I heard Evie exclaimed, "Yes! Our clothes for Family Day is finished! Finally!" I said to her, "Good for you, now get some sleep". I sighed then said to myself, "Great, Family Day's two days away".

 _~Two days_ later~

"I am so glad Fairy Godmother gave us all a two days break before Family Day, now I get to show all of you the dresses you will wear! Except for Carlos" Evie exclaimed looking worried as she looked around for Carlos. Evie decided to make dresses for everyone, except Ben. Ben probably had a lot of clothes to wear for the day anyway.

Audrey asked, "Where's Carlos? I haven't seen him for three days" also looking worried. I stated, "Last time we saw him, he was with Ben. Then Ben came back alone". I perked up my head when I thought of the worst possible scenario ever. I commanded, "EVIE!", which surprised her, "Use your mirror to find him!". She chanted, now looking extremely worried, "Mirror mirror on my hand, show me where Carlos currently stands". The mirror took a few seconds to show the picture, but eventually it did.

I cried. For the first time, after a _long_ time, I cried.

We ran outside and interrupted the Family Day festival while they were singing Be my Guest. Chad exclaimed "Finally Lonnie and Audrey, where have you been?". I quickly cut him off, "Shut up Chad. Evie, show them". Evie held up her magic mirror still with the picture of Carlos and yelled, "Ben, what the heck is this?!". Everyone gasped, even the queen and king, because of how Evie had talked to Ben.

Ben was faking a smile while singing Be our Guest, now, that smile was gone. It was instead, replaced by a face that says guilt, and fear. A lot of fear.

The mirror shows a pale, really pale Carlos with a giant log on his foot. The basket was open, assuming he ate from it. Carlos was unconscious. The poor white haired boy lied there, as pale as a skeleton, with a giant log on his leg and dried blood. Ben broke out into tears, while Audrey was already behind us, on her knees, hands on her face, crying it out. Lonnie and Jane was trying to comfort her, with tears running down their faces as well.

Fairy Grand, King Beast and Queen Belle had ran over asking what happened. Evie showed them the mirror. Afterwards, Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, Jay and Evie were tasked to take care of Family Day, while Ben, Mal, FGM and the queen and king went to search for him. Ben was crying all the way to the bridge. That's when they realize, the bridge, was no longer there. King Beast had noticed the rope, and stated, "Someone had cut the rope off of this".

I had Evie's mirror, I chanted "Mirror, mirror filled with hope, show me what happened, to this rope". It showed a shadowy figure cut the rope and the bridge fell down, no one could recognize the figure. I chanted again, "Mirror, mirror light of lost, show me what happened to Carlos (ok i know this was bad but I tried :/)" the image made me and Queen Belle cry.

Fairy Godmother was using her fixing spell to fix the bridge while the rest looked at Evie's mirror.

* * *

 _-Mirror-_

It showed Carlos taking shelter under a tree. _The rain stopped for a short while, Carlos lied down nearby, and lulled himself to an altered, slightly more sad version of If Only and fell asleep, on the most comfortable spot he could find. Then lightning strike the tree Carlos was under, it wasn't set on fire, but one of the largest branches broke and fell upon Carlos' leg._

 _Afterwards, Carlos woke up screaming in pain, one of the sharp branches had stabbed his leg. Fortunately for him, it didn't stab too deep. Carlos stopped screaming after a few seconds, then started crying. He stop trying to free himself, and said, "Ben, I know eventually you will come looking for me, and I hope this mirror will show what I am saying now. I'm sorry for putting you under a love spell. I had no choice."_ We heard Ben sob, but we continued watching _. "I'm really sorry Ben, I love you. Ever since the first time I saw you on TV back on the isle. Then I realize, why would a king fall in love with a villain? What's worse is, why would he fall for a guy, like me? The only way someone would fall in love with me, is if they were under a love spell. If I survive this, please don't send my friends back to the isle, send me instead"_ That last one had King Beast crying as well. FGM had to stop the spell and came over to see what we were mourning over.

 _Carlos continued, tears down his cheek, "This was my perfect punishment. This is it for me Ben, I love you, please forgive me for what I have done" then he collapsed._

* * *

The mirror then blurred out, before showing the reflection of me and Ben with tears down our faces. Ben was obviously suffering more than I did, I don't really know why.

FGM let the tears down her face before continuing her spell. The queen and king were trying to comfort the two teens in front of them crying.

When the bridge was finally done, they ran over and inspected Carlos. FGM exclaimed out in fear, "Carlos' head is really hot!". It was true, his head was hot, as hot as fire. Carlos had high fever, assuming it was from the rain. The gang used all their strength to push the log away, and slowly take out the sharp branch that stabbed his leg. Mal cursed at the branch and broke it, but the royalties didn't care, knowing how bad she feels at the moment.

Ben looked at the almost-lifeless body in front of him. They ran back to Auradon Prep with Ben and King Beast taking turns to carry the white hair boy, while Fairy Godmother casted a stabilizing spell on every stop. When they got to the infirmary, Nurse Potts was waiting outside. Ben ran in with the boy, I watched helplessly as they laid Carlos down on the infirmary's bed.

Beast got us all out, but that didn't stop us from seeing what was happening. The entire gang arrived to see us wait outside. Evie asked me, "Mal, is Carlos ok?", I shook my head. I used a temporary projector spell, to project the image the mirror showed us so everyone could see. Evie chanted a rhyme that showed Carlos' image in the infirmary.

Everyone saw what was happening, even the royalties. Nurse Potts had cut through Carlos' clothes, which revealed lots of scars on his body. The nurse and Fairy Godmother were both horrified, me, Jay and Evie cried at the view.

There were whip marks and scars all over Carlos' body. Seeing the scars and whip marks all over Carlos' body made the villain kids remember the terrifying day they visited him. They remember every detail, from the start till, the end. Every whip they watched Carlos receive, with no screaming or flinching. When they were leaving, all he could do was smile at them as they left.

The marks and scars all over the white haired boy's body just made Ben clench his fists in fury. ' _Cruella will get karma for everything she did to Carlos_ ' he thought to himself.

Nurse Potts said to FGM, "He's got no other wounds". Fairy Godmother let out a sigh of relief. Then Nurse Potts hooked Carlos up to a machine and punched some numbers and letters. Ben was confused at all those things she did, then he thought to himself trying to calm himself, ' _I would be a horrible nurse_ '.

Then the mirror blurred out, as if not wanting to show what was gonna happen. Evie then said, "Something bad happened, the mirror will refuse to show it if it's really bad". Evie buried herself in Doug's shoulder, basically crying. Ben cursed himself for doing this, he let his feelings get a hold of him. Now his crush was there, near death, it was all his fault.

I walked over to Ben and said, "Don't blame yourself, it was our fault in the first place", before sitting down on the floor in a fetus position, and cried. Fairy Godmother walked out afterwards, her face was filled with despair. I asked her, "How's Carlos?"

She shook her head. That action was enough to make everyone else cry even more. She then continued, "I don't know if he will survive. Carlos is suffering from dehydration, malnutrition, assuming from collapsing for 2 days, not eating or drinking anything. Then there's the fever. I'll try my best to cure him with Nurse Potts, we've already patched up the wound and I cleared his body from the scars." Then she re-entered the room, continuing.

After a few hours, I asked Doug to escort the girls back to their dorms. Audrey initially refused, but after seeing Ben's face, she agreed. Now there's only us, the three villain kids, and the three royalties. Queen Belle had fallen asleep on King Beast's shoulder. She woke up to the sound of the door opening. Nurse Potts allowed us to visit him.'

* * *

Ben's POV

I ran into the room, to take a look at my almost-lifeless white haired crush. He laid there, unconscious. I took his hand but couldn't keep it for long, as it felt like it just got dipped in magma. I'm surprised he hasn't burned.

Evie ran in, crying, flinched when she touched Carlos' cheek. Jay said quietly, "This is way worse than before..."

Queen Belle asked, "What? He had a fever similar to this before?" with fresh tears on her face.

Mal answered, "Not exactly like this, but a little bit similar. Back when we were 10, Carlos had high fever. Her mother didn't really care, she kept telling him to do work, and he just obeyed. Carlos had collapsed when he finished, thankfully me, Mal and Evie were there. Thankfully, the fever didn't last long". Then Mal smiled, "We were basically babying him the whole time". Beast then exclaimed, "Cruella made her son do work even when he had fever?! Why that little-" he was cut off when he saw Carlos' hand move.

Carlos had a moment of consciousness, he said very weakly, "Ben... I'm sorry" before losing his conscious again. I basically couldn't fight my tears anymore. I wanted to beat up Cruella at the moment, heck I also wanted to beat myself up, I'm the reason Carlos is in this state. I looked over his body realizing the scars were gone, happy to see he looked a little bit more normal now. Nurse Potts told us, "you all need to leave, me and Fairy Godmother need to continue curing Carlos".

We exited the room and saw Doug and Jay carrying a mountain of blankets. Even some royal-colored ones. Doug said smiling a reassuring smile, "I figured we would all be sleeping out here tonight". The rest of the girls then came over, some carrying food and some carrying more blankets. Thankfully, the infirmary was a private one and the outside was pretty big. Everyone was basically camping outside.

Ben and King Beast smiled at the view, then Beast said "At least the mood has lightened up a little bit in this place". Queen Belle joined the girl's girl talk, and Beast heard her say, "I haven't done this in a long time!" I watch as my mom, the queen, enjoying her time with the princesses and villain kids. While the Doug was playing games on his phone, Jay sas pacing back and forth in front of the door the whole time.

King Beast had calmed him and told him to lie down, and hope for the best. We prayed to the gods and goddesses to make sure Carlos would live to see another day. When everyone had fallen asleep, yes, that includes the king and queen, except for me, Mal and Evie, I cursed at myself "This is all my fault! If I hadn't left Carlos there this would have never happen. A month before I become a king, I manage to do this to a poor innocent friend". Then I looked at Mal sadly and asked, "Mal, please tell me, am I a villain?".

That question made her look at me as if I just asked a deep question, then she softened her eyes and came over. She told me, "No Ben, it doesn't. We're the villains here, we did this to Carlos. We made you dump him and obviously it was our fault. If you want to send us back to the Isle, then you can do so. But just so you know, Carlos has actual feelings for you, real feelings of love".

I said jokingly, nobody realizing my hint of joke, "I will need to think about sending all of you back to the island now...". Horror was clearly written on Evie and Jay's face, but then replaced by extreme sadness like Mal's face seconds later. Then I added, "I'm just kidding. I would never send all of you back to the island, not after what I found out about your pasts".

Jay then asked, "Who told you about our pasts?", and I answered, "A special someone". Everyone finally managed to fall asleep later, even me. I just fell asleep on the waiting bench.

 _*The next day, at 4 AM*_

I was awakened by Nurse Pott's soft voice. "Ben, Carlos is stable, you can go visit him". I yawned and went into the room, instantly gained my full consciousness when I saw Carlos lying on the hospital bed wrapped with a fancy Auradonian hospital robe.

"He's no longer dehydrated or malnourished, but his fever is still there and he will need to wear that cast for about a week" She said happily. I was very relieved. I held Carlos' warm hand and said "I'm sorry Carlos, please forgive me..." and once again, tears rolled down I face. I closed my eyes as my hand melted into Carlos' warm hands.

Then a miracle _happened,_ I felt another hand wipe away my tears. I opened my eyes to see Carlos' eyes slightly opened. He stated weakly, "No Ben, this was _my_ fault...".

Then as if Evie had heard his whispers, she bolted into the room, and yelled "CARLOS, YOU'RE AWAKE!" her voice being raspy due to her crying all night long. Her yell effectively awakened everyone, who one by one walked into the room. Carlos was surrounded by all of his friends, (a total of 10) all crying and giving him weak hugs and kisses on the foreheads. Except for well, you know, Jay and Doug.

Ben asked them to give them a private moment, then Audrey stated jokingly, now that she is relieved Carlos will survive, "Well we have to clean up outside anyway, by we I mean all of you, I need to get my nails done". Everyone laughed, even Carlos, for the first time after 4 days.

Everyone gave the pair some lone time they desperately needed.

Carlos decided to break the awkward silence, "Ben, I'm sorry, I did this to you. This was karma. I've always had feelings for you...". Ben replied, "Carlos, you don't need to put me in a love spell. I've fallen in love with you since the first time I saw you". Carlos then says, "Then are we officially dating?" with a smile. Ben copied the smile and said "Yeah, after your leg heals" pointing at the cast. Carlos asked, "This thing is annoying! How long do I need to wear this?". Ben replied laughing "About one week". Carlos let out a sigh of annoyance.

* * *

While the lovebirds talked, laughed, bonded inside, a shadowy figure had been listening to him.

The shadow whispered, "Fucking villain... why won't you just die already? I will have Ben back!" before disappearing.

* * *

 **AAAAAND that's it for this chapter! I know it's a tad bit long, and heartbreaking, but I promise the sadness doesn't end here. (Woops! :P)**

 **So who do you think the shadow is? And what will it do next?**

 **Could it be Audrey? Or could it be one of Ben's jealous ex? IDK, find out in the next chapter I guess. :)**

 **Oh and if you guys didn't notice, the previous chapters have been rewritten a little bit. :D Might be worth reading for the new small details.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading this fanfic!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright so by now some of you are probably questioning why I post daily chapters. That is because I have nothing better to do with my life. No really, I am obsessed with Descendants atm.**

 **Anyways, thanks for your view on the last chapter, I hope you enjoy this one. Warning, this chapter contains Violence.**

* * *

 _Chapter 6 [Prince of Pain]_

Ben's POV

Finally, after about 2 days, Carlos was allowed to leave the infirmary. Thank goodness he was back now, because now I love him MORE THAN EVER! I carried Carlos bridal style towards his dorm. Before we left, Jane had given Carlos a pendant similar to the one his mother gave him before. Jane stated, "This pendant will protect you from all harm" smiling. Carlos smiled back at her and said, "Thanks a lot Jane".

I exclaimed "Alright let's go!" as I picked him up bridal style, He kept trying to wiggle free, yelling "Ben let me down!" all the way till' halfway. He eventually gave up and buried his face in my chest, as his face was so red you could probably compare it to an apple. I stopped halfway, to show everyone I loved Carlos.

He looked up and asked, "Ben why did we stop in the middle of the school where everyone can see us?". I didn't answer him, instead I leaned in and kissed him, sending electric throughout our body. I would've stayed like that for like 5 hours and make out, but that wouldn't be a prince-y thing to do, not in front of everyone at least. I broke away from the kiss, looked at Carlos' freckled face and ask, "Speechless?". He just nodded sheepishly, not knowing what just happened.

Some students giggled, some gawked and some pretend that didn't happen as we continued our walk. We finally reached our destination, Jay and Carlos' dorm, surprisingly it was neat and tidy. Jay was waiting inside, he helped me set Carlos down. Carlos teased, "Since when did you start tidying?". Jay answered, "Since I find out that Lonnie preferred a clean and tidy boyfriend" laughing. I chuckled at his answered.

I asked Carlos, "Are you gonna be okay here alone?", he answered "Of course I would be, I'm a villain. Plus, I have Jane's pendant". I trusted him and left for the cafeteria to get breakfast.

* * *

Carlos' POV

My mind is still boggled from the moment I heard Ben return his feelings for me. After about an hour of being alone, I got bored of reading. I tried to reach for the remote to turn on the TV, but heard knocking on the door. I asked, "Who is it?"

There was an answer from a familiar voice, "It's Ben". I smiled and answered, "Ok you can come in". He carefully opened the door and closed it after coming in. I saw anger, revenge and jealousy in his eyes, completely different from what I saw this morning.

I asked nervous, "Ben, what's wrong?". He answered growling, "You". He walked over to my bed, picked me up by my collar and threw me down to the ground. I moaned in pain, "Ouch, Ben, stop! Please you're hurting me!" crying now. He answered, "Good." with a voice filled with anger. Ben picked me up by my collar again, and threw me towards the wall. He walked over and kicked my cast really hard, causing blood to rush out. Now the cast was bloody. Red and bloody.

* * *

Ben's POV

I was enjoying my breakfast, talking and laughing with the gang after such a long time of despair. Little did I know, this despair did not last long. Jane suddenly had a headache.

She managed to speak out weakly, "Guys... someone's... hurting.. CARLOS!" she yelled the last name before collapsing. Mal and Evie, Lonnie and Audrey ran to help her while me, Doug and Jay bolted towards Carlos room. ' _Please, please don't hurt him anymore, he's been hurt enough already_ ' I thought with tears while running towards Carlos' room.

* * *

Carlos' POV

I watched as Ben took out a knife from his pocket. He continued to deliver punches and kicks to my stomach and cast. I yelled in agony, begging him to stop. "BEN PLEASE, STOP!" He delivered punches and kicks to my face, my cast, my entire body basically.

I watched as he used his knife to slash through my pawprinted shirt, then moving on to my cast. I couldn't take it anymore, I used all my strength and delivered a kick to his groin. He cursed at me a few times, before taking out a taser from his pocket. "This will do" he said grinning evil. This was not Ben, at least he couldn't be. I watched as he delivered more slashes, punches and kicks to my weak, fragile body.

He tried to zap me with the taser, but the pendant protected me. It emitted a forcefield that blew Ben away, and towards the wall. Then the pendant shattered, leaving me vulnerable.

'Ben' slowly started melting, revealing the real persona behind his disguise. It was a shadowy figure, it looked as if it's body was _made out of_ shadows. I froze in fear, never feeling so much evil, never seeing such abomination.

The shadow attempted to zap me again, but the door was flung open with a loud roar. I cried when I finally saw the real Ben, before fainting.

* * *

Ben's POV

I roared out a loud roar, as I flung open the door. I saw a shadowy slender figure on the other side of the room. It escaped before Jay could catch up to it, I heard Jay curse at it but didn't care. All I care was the white haired boy. I searched frantically for him, and found him on the other side of the bed, unconscious, blood all over his cast, his shirt, his head. There was fresh blood flowing out of his mouth.

I weeped as I carried his body towards the infirmary, once again. This time, I knew Carlos had a lower chance of surviving. Much, much lower than before. It looked like there was a strike into his stomach, the wound inside his cast was now open again. There were more scars than ever on his body, blood everywhere.

Nurse Potts was extremely surprised when Carlos was once again brought into the infirmary. Nurse Potts instantly began her work on Carlos, joined afterwards by Fairy Godmother. Audrey came running with Lonnie and Mal behind her yelling, "Ben! What happened to Carlos?!". I told the three girls what happened. Jay repeatedly punching the wall, thankfully knowing how to control his strength so he doesn't dent the wall.

Lonnie exclaimed in fury, "Carlos just got out of one painful situation and now he's in another one?!". Mal interrupted her rant asking, "Did you say shadow figure?". I nodded, then Mal continued, "Didn't we see another shadowy figure last time? The one that cut the bridge rope?", I said sadly, "Please don't remind me...". Mal then exclaimed, almost sounding happy, "If we can find the shadowy figure again, then maybe we can stop this once and for all!". I almost smiled, then I asked, "How are we gonna do that?".

Mal was joined later by Evie, Doug and a fully recovered Jane. She smiled seeing them, then did a head count. "We need a total of 9 peoples for this spell to work" frowning. Then Jordan appeared in a puff of pink smoke, making everyone cough. Jordan, the daughter of genie, was panicking. She yelled, "Has anyone seen my transformation pendant?!". Mal answers, "None of us know how to even get into your lamp J, but I think I know exactly where it is". Jordan exclaimed panicking, "Where is it?!" But Mal ignored her and continued, "We'll need your help, in return, we'll help you find your pendant" Jordan nodded in agreement. Mal stated happily, completely forgetting about his extremely hurt friend.

Mal explained the plan to all of us, I initially disagreed. Then she said, "Would you rather watch Carlos get hurt over and over again until this shadow figure gets what it wants?!". I couldn't argue with her. Then she said, "We'll start our plan tonight, forecast says it will be full moon tonight so I'm 99% sure it will work!". Jordan asks, "What happens to the 1%?". Mal answered, "Well the 1% means if it fails it'll blow up in our faces!" she said in a cheerful tone which made it sound more threatening. I said to her, almost threatening her, "This had better work, I didn't even get to have 1 date with him!" but she just laughed it off.

 _~That night~_

We sticked a note on the infirmary door writing, "Dear King Beast and Queen Belle, we had taken Carlos to the tourney field tonight to speed up his recovery as the full moon will help strengthen Fairy Godmother's spells and speed up his recovery" with Mal's handwriting. The shadowy figure appeared for a brief moment and disappeared, not knowing Nurse Potts was on the other side of the wall. She told Audrey through a walkie talkie, "He's coming, good luck".

There Carlos was, lying in the middle of the tourney field, unconscious. We had asked everyone to stay indoors that night for personal reasons.

The shadowy figure appeared, with a knife. It was ready to hurt Carlos even more. Jane was the first one to step out. "Evil shadow, reveal yourself!". The shadow was staggered, it swiftly teleported to Jane to attempt to stab her. Thankfully, Fairy Godmother had bestowed upon us the spell of protection through her wand, which was 10x stronger than the pendant. The shadow was blown away from the forcefield emitted by Jane's protection.

The second to appear was Audrey, chanting "Evil shadow, redeem yourself!". The shadow, realizing what was happening, quickly moved to stab Carlos. I appeared third, "Evil shadow, cause no ache!". Next up was Jordan, "Evil shadow, make no mistake!. The shadow had slowed down tremendously, as if the spell of slowness has been casted upon it.

The fifth one to emerge from the shadows was Jay, chanting "Evil shadow, escape no more!". The shadow tried to disappear into the ground, but failed. Next was Lonnie, "Evil shadow, we know your lore!", the shadowy figure started to reveal limbs. "Evil shadow, you should have retreated" Evie chanted coming out next. The last one to come out was Mal, "Evil shadow, you have been defeated!".

We appeared in a complete circle around Carlos, with the shadow inside of it. We held hands, and chanted our lines multiple times. By the time we chanted it for the 5th time, the moon was right above us. The shadow regained it's speed for a few split second, it attempted to finish what it started, to kill Carlos. The shadow stabbed Carlos in the chest, only to realize that it was a fake. The real Carlos was behind Mal, still unconscious, but protected by Fairy Godmother, Nurse Potts, and Doug.

We chanted our lines one last time, effectively trapping the shadow right in the middle, right under the moon. Fairy Godmother took out her wand, and finished the spell, "Evil shadow, begone!" she yelled as a beam of was shot towards me, slowly passing down to everyone, after a few seconds, we each shot a beam from our hands. The shadow shrieked and let out an evil loud roar, which almost knocked Audrey off her foot, but she managed to stay strong.

We watch as the shadow started to evaporate, eventually disappearing, defeated, leaving behind a gold pendant with a black gem on the middle. By the time the spell was finished, we were all tired. We laid down on the grass for a few minutes, before having energy to lean up and look at where the shadow stood. Mal joked, lightening up the mood, "I did not expect this kind of stuff to happen in Auradon". Everyone let out a light laugh, before standing up and inspecting the pendant. Jordan exclaimed, "It's my father's pendant... I think I should just destroy this now before anyone else gets to use this".

Mal stopped her, saying "I can use a spell to identify the last person to use this".

Mal asked Evie for her magic mirror, and Evie handed it to her. "Magic, magic, from this glass, show me the person, who used this last".

We gasped as the pendant started flowing and showed an image of Chad hovering above it. Jay exclaimed furiously, "Chad! I knew it!". I told them, "That's why Chad's been avoiding us all, especially me lately".

Doug later jumped on the pendant furiously, effectively destroying it forever. Jordan shrugged and said, "That's what I should've done a long time ago".

Out of all of them, Fairy Godmother was the most surprised. She did not think the son of Prince Charming would do such harm to a poor innocent boy. She was about to cry when she heard the sound of Nurse Potts calling her.

I immediately rushed to Carlos' side, to realize that he has awakened. Turns out, with the help of the full moon's exposure, his wounds healed quickly. He joked, "I might be part beast". Everyone was relieved to see Carlos surviving another attack, and Lonnie said "Boy, you sure have one heck of a strong will to live" joking before I once again carried Carlos in a bridal style, but this time back into my dorm. Everyone finally had rested peacefully that night.

 _=The next morning=_

Fairy Godmother had everyone assemble in the hallway. I smiled seeing Carlos now fully cured, no more cast or scars. I waved to him and he waved back to me smiling and blushing slightly. I returned to being serious, speaking into the mic. "Auradon is a place of magical and goodness, where evil should _not_ exist. But yet, someone has found a way, to sneak into Jordan's lamp, one of the safest place in this land, and stole an important artifact. An artifact used to summon a creature to kill, to obey his master. Jordan was tasked to protect it, until someone somehow got into her lamp and stole it. The creature almost killed Carlos. _Almost._ " I added extra emphasis to the last word. "We have defeated the creature, thanks to the help of these 8 heroes and heroines". The guys and girls walked up to the stage one by one, names called out.

Ben awarded each one the medal of Bravery and Trust. Later they went off stage and joined Carlos on the front row seats.

"We discovered the true master to the creature". Prince Charming and Cinderella later appeared on stage. And I called out, "Chad, will you please get up here". Chad refused at first, but I furiously yelled into the microphone, "CHAD CHARMING, GET UP ON THIS STAGE RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT!", then stopped a few seconds to check if I had broken the speakers from yelling into the microphone. Chad literally bolted up the stage, looking very scared.

"Do you, Chad Charming, admit that you have used an ancient artifact, to summon a creature set out on a task to kill Carlos De Vil?" I said, and heard everyone whisper and gasp. I was at my peak, I yelled almost like a loud roar, "SILENCE!". Chad flinched, but then staggered saying "N-n-n-no". Prince Charming shook his head and Cinderella cried into his shoulders.

Chad then made the biggest mistake of his life, he said to me loudly, "You have no proof, you can't accuse me!".

Mal stood up, with Evie's mirror in her hands, now furious. Her eyes glowed brightly, she chanted a spell combined with the mirror, to project out an image of what had happened last night, from the first second the shadow appeared, until the last second where Carlos woke up. Everyone had gasped, extremely surprised that Chad would do such a thing. Cinderella cried her eyes out (Not literally) on Prince Charming's shoulder. They were both surprised that their son would do this, the worst he has done, that they know of, was not do his homework.

Chad started panicking, "Ben please I Can explain!" he plead. I was too furious. "You will spend your life in the unused dungeon of Auradon for the next 10 years of your life". I then commanded the guards to haul him away, he pleaded to be let go. I walked over to ask Prince Charming and Cinderella if this is okay. Prince Charming nodded, Cinderella then says, "He deserved this, he lied to us and almost killed Carlos...". I let them go back to their palace to cool down.

When the royalties left, some students decide to protest. One of them even stood up and yelled, "Carlos should be killed! He's a villain, he deserved this!". This got me to be furious even more, I threatened that anyone else that decides to protest, they will join Chad in the dungeon. Nobody dared to speak. Carlos went on stage to calm me, Jay, Evie and Mal helped escort me and Carlos to the cafe.

Fairy Godmother gave everyone a lecture that was so threatening, they never thought they would ever see this side to her. When they were dismissed, some of them walked up to her and apologized, thankfully she had calmed down and smiled at them.

At the cafe, I was still furious. The VKs didn't really know what to do. That was until Carlos decided to kiss me, then smiled. I said "You just know how to calm me down do you". Then he said, "Maybe now we can go on that date you promised" the puppy-prince smiled. "Alright my puppy-prince" I replied. Then he continued, "Nicknames before our first date? Cute". We laughed, then Mal interrupted saying, "Okay can you keep it PG here?".

We laughed at Mal's statement. I couldn't wait for our first date, now that all the painful situations have been dealt with, I can only hope our date will be smooth.

* * *

 **Okay so Chad summoned an evil creature to kill Carlos. Now that that's been dealt with, Ben can finally take Carlos on their first official date, without the love potion's effect? Will this go smoothly, or fail horribly? What will happen to BenLos in the future?**

 **Find out, in the next chapter(s).**

 **PS: I know this was a bit long, but thanks for reading anyways :P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, welcome back to LKTV!**

 **So the last chapter may or may not have been sad. But fear not! This chapter will be wo- better! Thank you for all of your views for all of the previous chapters. I hope you'll enjoy this once as much as you did with the last one(s)! (If you did enjoy them, thanks :D)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 [A date]_

Carlos POV

I walked to my class, feeling relieved that I didn't need to be carried like a bride anymore, and happy to continue my classes. I was walking towards my Chemistry class, when I bumped into Doug while on my way. He said, "I'm so sorry C, I was too busy reading this book" I looked at the book he was reading, it was more of a pamplet. I looked at his hand as if it was signaling something to someone, before I could turn around to look, I was picked up by someone.

It was Ben. Ben had picked me up in a bridal position, again. I yelled, "Ben put me down!" which caused some students to slow down and giggle at what's happening. Ben said, "I'll carry you to Chemistry class. Then to the cafeteria afterwards". I said, "I guess I'll have to learn to get used to this. Fortunately for me, I have Biology and Remedial Goodness 101 later, so you won't be able to carry me to the cafeteria" playfully sticking my tongue out.

"Then I'll wait for your classes to finish to carry you again" he answered jokingly. "Ok you two lovebirds, we need to hurry otherwise we're late" Doug said breaking the romantic moment between us. I sighed as Ben carried me to Chemistry class. He even stopped when students tried to take pictures for poses. "Ben stop we're gonna be late!" I exclaimed on the 6th stop, slightly irritated.

Ben picked up his speed and we finally reached our class with 10 minutes to spare, he gently put me down on my seat and gave me a peck on the forehead. I smiled and blush. After about 2 hours of messing around with Auradon's particles and creating weird substances, Ben finally came up with something. Ben decided to test it on me by 'accidentally' tripping and splashing the pink substance all over me.

In a poof, I became little pup. He exclaimed, "Now you're really my puppy-prince!" laughing. Everyone soon followed, even Ms. Parc. I tried to talk, but only managed to bark menacingly. And by menacingly, I meant cutely.

Ben basically carried me, as a little puppy that looks like a younger and smaller version of Dude, all the way over to Biology. The teacher asked if he brought a subject in to dissect today, which made me shiver and whine in fear. Ben exclaimed, "Oh, no no no, this is Carlos. I accidentally turned him into this in Chemistry". The teacher laughed then said, "I guess he will sit on this table today", pointing at the table all the way at the front, which is basically the teacher's table.

Then it was Remedial Goodness 101 class. Fairy Godmother ran over to pet me, which felt reaaaalllyyy good, specially when she scratched under my chin. She asked, "Ben, is this Dude's baby?". Ben explained everything to her, then she just let out a light chuckle.

When Mal, Evie and Jay arrived, they just laughed at me. Mal stated, "Awwwh, look at this precious little thing! Aren't you a good puppy? Yes you are!". I was extremely annoyed by this, now I know how Dude feels when I do that to him.

I had to sit through RG101, not being able to answer any questions at all mainly cuz' I couldn't speak. Ben became my replacement for the day, I could tell he was amused when he saw my friends get some answers wrong. I glared at him menacingly when he almost laughed. I could tell that scared him a little bit.

I thought to myself, ' _Maybe I could use this to my advantage_ '. Then it was time for lunch, when we got to the cafeteria, I saw Lonnie and Jane waiting for us. Lonnie asked, "Whose the little mutt?". Ben was about to answer that question, but then the effect wore off. Poof, in a puff of pink smoke, I returned to my previous form, and Ben dropped me on the ground. "Ouch!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" Ben said laughing while helping me up. I said to him, in an angry tone, "I'll find another partner in Chemistry class next time". When he heard that, his face turned from laughing to scared, thinking I was serious. I was about to join Lonnie and Jane on their table before I felt a hand grab my leg, I turned around surprised, to say the least, that Ben had kneel'ed down, pleading.

He pleaded, "Please Carlos, please! Don't replace me with another person as your Chemistry partner please!" repeatedly pleading. Some students stopped and either gawked or gasped. I pretended to turn around to ignore him and walk away, then he pleaded even louder, now his voice cracking almost as if he was crying.

I knew that was the limit for my little joke, I instantly kneel'ed down and helped him up. I said, relax, "I was joking for flops sake!". Some of the students laughed as I wiped away one of the tears that escaped from his eyes. His face turned from pleading sad, to utterly confused. I said again, "I was kidding okay, I'd never replace you".

We sat down with Jane and Lonnie, with Lonnie commenting, "What was that all about?". I shook my head and looked at Ben who was still wiping away some tears, then said "Nothing" smiling. Now I know Ben's feelings for me are truly real.

Then all of a sudden, Mal and Evie appeared behind me, pinning me down. I shrieked, "Guys what the heck are you doing?" I felt two more hands grabbing me, realizing they were Jane and Lonnie's. I saw Jay and Doug walking into the cafeteria in suits, now really confused. Ben said grinning, "This is my revenge for what you made me do in front of everyone, smiling". I was scared at this point. Ben signaled the cafeteria lady, and she turned off the lights and used the blinds to magically close all the windows, effectively leaving the room all dark, and all of the students including me confused.

I yelled in the darkness, "Ben what are you doing?!". I only heard some students whisper confused. Then suddenly, I heard Ben yell,

 _Gimme a beat!_

and music came in afterwards.

The spotlights, which I didn't even know was on the ceilings, turned on and focused on the now suited Ben, in his usual Blue blazer, instead with a crown on the back now.

 _Did I mention? I'm in love with you!_

 _And did I mention? There's nothing I can do._

 _And I happen to say I think of you every day but let me shout it out loud, if that's okay._

 _Yeayh!_

 _I met this boy who rocked my world like it's never been rocked._

I leaned up helplessly as the four girls held me down, being stronger than me. The only thing I can do is listen to him sing and hope he doesn't do anything crazy at the end. The students were cheering and some were dancing to his beat.

 _My love for you is ridiculous, I never knew, [who knew?]_

 _That it could be like this!_

 _My love for you is ridiculous!_

 _My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!_

 _It's, [Ridiculous!]_

 _Just, [Ridiculous!]_

The song went on for about a minute and half, before Ben walked closer to me and the spotlight now focusing on both of us,

 _And I will give my kingdom up for just one kiss!_

He sang before slowly leaning in to kiss. Sweat dribbled down from my forehead, my face now as red as an apple. But I leaned in to return the kiss, and soon the gap between our lips were sealed. We would've made out if the students didn't cheer for us.

They clapped as we separated our lips. He then asked me, still talking through the microphone, "Carlos, will you go out on a date with me?"

I initially answered, "No" while crossing my arms. Everyone, including my friends gasped, then I saw Ben's face frown, as he blinked away the tears. He was about to say something, before I grabbed the microphone.

Then I said, "Yes, Ben, I will go out on a date with you!" happily. He let some tears fall off his face as he pumped the air and yelled "Yes!" happily. Thank goodness he didn't yell into the microphone. He picked me up and spun me around like a flippin baby, I said to him, "Ben, stop" as my face had a green tint to it. He immediately stopped and put me back down.

Some students, clapped, some cheered, and some did both.

After things had finally turned back to normal, Evie exclaimed in a cheering and almost maniac toned voice, "Great! I'll start on your suit right at this instant!" then she bolted for her room. I looked at Mal and she just shrugged, never seeing Evie so crazy before.

* * *

Ben's POV

I was getting ready for my date, which was only 30 minutes away. Finally, after so many tears shed, we're finally getting a happily ever after, hopefully. That night, I decided to wear something different.

I wore a bright blue blazer with a golden crown behind it, sleeves lined in gold and golden patterns on my shoulder. My mother came in, and asked, "Are you going out on a date?".

I nodded, and she said as if knowing Carlos was my date, "Oh you don't need to go out then, you can just invite him over". I was surprised she knew, she smiled as she closed the door and let me continue my preparation.

 _~That Night~_

I picked up Carlos at the school with my motorbike. I was speechless when I saw how dashing he looked in his red, white and black suit, I blushed a little it, then smiled when he exclaimed, "This is one sweet ride!".

We drove so fast, everything started to get become blurry. Carlos yelled, "Ben will you please slow down for flips sake?!". Then I slowed down and stopped, then said "We're here". I watched his eyes open slowly, then go wide when he saw that we were at my castle.

We walked up the stairs. On the way up, Carlos hissed at me, "I thought you said we were going to a restaurant". I smiled at him. He was about to say something when he completely stopped in his tracks and bowed down. I looked and saw King Beast and Queen Belle, my parents, standing in front of us.

Dad said, "You don't have to bow down to us, you're family now". Carlos answered, "All the more reason to do it" and smiled. I saw mom smile before I invited everyone inside.

In the dining room was a long table. Almost as long as the tourney field. _Almost_. Dad sat down on the middle, with mom to his left and us to his right. Dad asked Carlos, "Carlos how are you?". Carlos beamed a smile and answered, "I'm fine, no, better after that night".

Mom said, "We're so glad to have you as family now. Carlos, may I ask something?". Carlos nodded, signaling her to continue. She asked, "How did you get all those scars and marks on your body when you were in the infirmary?".

* * *

Carlos' POV

I looked down at the table, frowned and my eyes felt teary. I saw a single teardrop fall on the table. Belle said, "Oh... I'm sorry...". I said, "It's okay, it's about time for me to tell someone about that anyway."

I continued, "I got them from my mother. Back on the Isle, love was forbidden. All kinds of love were frowned upon, even parental love. Cruella never saw me as her son, she saw me as her slave. Every day, I did the chores, fluffed her furs, washed her clothes, rubbed her bunions and so. But it was never enough. When I accidentally ruin 1 of her millions of fur, she'd whip me endlessly all night, give me no food, then leave me in a closet filled with fur traps. But that's all in the past now, and I'm kinda glad Ben invited us to live in Auradon. If he didn't, I wouldn't have survived, and died never finding my true love...". Ben let out a terrifying low growl under his breath on my last sentence.

I watched as Belle cried into Beasts' shoulder, and Beasts' face showing signs of sympathy. I thought to myself, ' _Oh no, I made the queen cry, I guess I'm going back to the isle after all..._ '. I apologized to her, she asked, "You did nothing wrong, you suffered, but yet you still apologized to me. Why?". I answered her, "I made you cry so I figured I would... apologize". She smiled at me, with tears still coming down her face.

The food finally arrived, I looked at the wide variety of food I've never even seen or heard of in my entire life. I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at it. Ben snapped me out of my trance, asking "Carlos, aren't you gonna eat?".

I said to him, "I don't know what to eat... I've never even seen any of this. All we used to eat at the Isle were either rotten, moldy or wormy. Never this fancy..."

Ben choked when I said wormy, and I saw Belle's eyes getting teary again. ' _Not again... Bye Ben..._ ', I thought as Ben finally recovered. He said, "Here, I'll pick some out for you". As he took my plate and took some of the fancy food from the table. My eyes widened as my tongue was taken to heaven. I had to fight my inner self to not pig out at the food, fortunately for me, this time, I won. At least I thought I won.

As soon as I finished my plate of food, a large contraption in a box was brought onto our table by a waiter. Ben whispered, "I have a surprise for you my puppy-prince". He signaled the waiter to lift the box, that's when my inner self won. I yelled, "Chocolate!", jumped out of my seat and ran towards it. I basically pigged out on it and dipped a lot of strawberries in it.

After about 30 seconds, my thoughts regrouped. I remembered where I was and halted. I saw the look of ' _did he really just do that_ ' on the face of King Beast. I ran over, kneel'ed down and apologized frantically. He just laughed and handed me a tissue. Belle and Ben also laughed as I wiped away the chocolate. I said quietly, "I'm sorry..." before Ben decided to pull me out to the balcony.

The night time view of Auradon Prep was beautiful from his castle. I enjoyed the view for a few more minutes before Ben offered to take me back.

Ben gave me a goodnight kiss on the forehead before I went into my room.

I head a voice asking, "How was the date?". That made me jump, before I turned on the lights. I saw Jay smiling at me, spotting a killer 6-pack. Lonnie was next to him, with the bed-sheet up her torso. She waved at me. I said awkwardly, "I'm just gonna take a walk outside now..." before I turned the lights back off and ran outside.

I took a walk outside, under the beautiful moonlight. There were some beautiful glowing flowers on the ground. As I walked around the beautifully lit tourney field, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Then I heard the sounds of leaves crushing, as if someone just ran into the forest. That was my cue to run.

I turned around to run, only to be surprised by Ben who yelled "Boo!" at me. I stumbled backwards and tripped on my back. "Ben, what the heck? How many times are you gonna do that?" I said to him with an annoyed tone as he clutched his stomach laughing. He helped me up and we slowly walked back to our room. We talked on the way there.

"So what did your parents think of me?" I asked nervously. Ben answered truthfully, "They loved you Carlos, specially after your little speech". I sighed, relieved. I said to him, "I thought I'd be sent back after I made your mother cry". Ben assured me, "I'd never let them send you back, pup.".

He continued to ask, "Why aren't you in your room?". I said to him, "Well... Jay was doing _it_ with Lonnie, so I figured I'd come and take a walk". He replied saying, "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?". My eyes widened, "Can I? My beastly-prince?" I asked teasingly. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, then said "Of course you can, pup" and smiled.

We walked towards his room, when I went in my eyes widened. It was twice the size of our room, had a king sized bed, couches and a television. His wardrobe was huge, and his bathroom was fit for a king. He leaned down and whispered, "Impressed?", I just nodded.

I went to sit down on the couch, thinking I'd be sleeping on it instead of the bed. He asked, "Where do you think you're sleeping?". I said, "On this couch".

He insisted, "No, you're sleeping on the bed. With me.". I blushed crazily, then shook my head, "No thanks".

He insisted again, then said in a firm tone, "Carlos, you're sleeping on this bed, with me, tonight". I shivered. Then I crossed my arms then said in a childish voice, "No". It went silent for a few seconds.

Ben started counting, "One". I initially ignored him. I thought to myself ' _not again..._ '

He continued, "Two". Now I'm getting nervous, clearly there's more he can do to me than vice versa.

He said in an even firmer tone, "Three". There was a moment of silence between us. Then I felt myself being picked, again, like a bride. I tried to wiggle and free myself, while screaming, "Ben put me down!". He just smiled at me then laid me down on his bed. I couldn't help but sink into it.

It was 2x more comfortable than any bed I've slept on my whole life. I was just blushing like a mad man, thinking about what just happened, and happy that no one saw that.

Ben laid down behind me then cuddled with me. He whispered in my ears, "Good night, my puppy prince". I answered "Night, my boyish-beast". Before we both fell asleep in a cuddling position.

* * *

 **Aaand that's all. Their first date went smoothly, Carlos ends up sleeping with Ben after being picked up like a bride, again.**

 **But what was that that ran into the forest while Carlos was alone?**

 **Could it be Chad? But isn't Chad locked up in the Auradon Dungeon? Could be, or not. ;)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to a new chapter of LKTV!**

 **Like usual, thanks for your views, thanks for taking your time to read this.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter! :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7 [Joke gone wrong]_

Ben's POV

I woke up the next morning, feeling a little bit different. When my view finally became clear, and the memories came back, I looked down to see a sleeping Carlos. I smiled at his freckled face, and thought ' _He's even more adorable when asleep..._ '

I saw him slowly waking up, opening his slightly watery eyes. He yawned, then said "Good morning Ben". I said back to him, "Morning Carlos". He tried to get off the bed, then I grabbed his hand, he turned around with a face of confusion. I asked him, "Where do you think you're going?".

He answered, "I'm going back to my room to get ready for the day", trying to free himself from my grasp. I asked, "Why don't you just get ready here?". He shook his head, then said "No. I can't use someone else's bathroom. Plus, what would I wear? All my clothes are in my room". I insisted, "You can use my bathroom, and I'll let you borrow some of my clothes".

"Are you sure?" he asked, and I nodded. I decided not to invade his privacy, _for now_. After the shower, he stepped out with only a towel draped over his waist covering his member. I almost drooled at him, and I would've if he had stood there for a few more minutes. He walked over to my wardrobe, opened it, and found all of my clothes being blue and gold colored.

He asked without turning around, "Ben, seriously?". It was a good thing he didn't as I was staring at his butt. I said to him, "Just pick out anything you want!". He continued to ask, "All of your clothes are blue and gold colored, c'mon". Then I had an idea pop into my head, "Why don't we wear matching clothes?". Then he interrupted and asked, "So the whole school would know a king is dating a villain?".

I muttered, "Don't they already know that?". He finally gave in, "Fine, we'll wear matching clothes". We both ended up with a blue blazer. The only differences was, mine had a crown, and instead of a crown at the back, Carlos wore a gold colored tie. He commented teasingly, "You look fabulous". I laughed, we exited my room, then stopped at Carlosl locker to pick up some books, not sure why as it was Saturday.

I watch as Carlos hid behind me while on our way to the cafeteria. I said to him, "You don't have to be so shy you know". He answered quietly, "I can't help it". Then I added, "Then let me help you". I pulled him so he was standing next to me. "It's either this, or I'll carry you to the cafeteria, _as a bride_ " I said to him while smirking. When we got to the cafeteria, Evie commented, "Wow Carlos, I never thought you'd step out of your comfort zone! You look dashing!" while jolting down a few notes in her book.

He said, "I had to wear this, otherwise beasty here would be mad at me" jokingly while nudging my shoulder. Mal and Evie laughed. I asked them, "Where's Jay?". Mal answered, "He's out... with Lonnie". I saw Carlos shiver when Mal finished her sentence. I was gonna ask what's wrong until Evie asked him, "So Carlos, what were you doing in Ben's room?" almost as if implying we did _it_.

"I slept in his room while Jay and Lonnie were doing _it_ " he answered, then I realized why he shivered. I let out a light chuckle. Mal said, "So did you guys do _it_ too?". Carlos quickly answered, "Oh, no no no, we didn't. No." while shaking his head. Then I added, "Maybe soon" teasingly and watch as his white skin turned red from embarrassment. Then all three of us laughed while Carlos just shook his head.

* * *

Carlos' POV

When Ben left to get food for us, I whispered to Mal. "So Mal, what about the wand? I mean, Ben's coronation is only 2 days away". Mal shook her head, "Last night while you two were cuddling," she said while laughing, "We discussed. And we decided to not go with it". I smiled at her, "So we're gonna have our happily ever after here, as good peoples?". Mal shrugged, and said "I don't know if I could be good...". I said in a supportive tone, "Don't worry, we'll help you. We'd be dead without each other anyways".

We smiled at each other, then I saw Mal's and Evie's face turn to horror. Turns out, Ben was listening to us the whole time. He sat down calmly, without any trays with him, and asked, "What's this about a wand?". I explained to him the reason we came here, then said "But not anymore, now we just want to live our lives here as good peoples". Ben had a look of fury on his face, "Then I'll need to send all four of you back to the isle!" he yelled, everyone turning around to see.

Mal and Evie's face instantly turned into regret, and I looked down at the table, fighting back the tears that slowly escaped my eyes. Everyone was whispering among themselves, then I heard someone say, "Send them back! They will corrupt you if they stay any longer". That just made my heart crumble to a million pieces, then evaporate into nothingness. I stood up, then ran towards my room.

* * *

Ben's POV

I then whispered to the two as I watch Carlos run back to his room, "I was kidding". Evie literally had to use all of her strength to hold Mal from killing me with a spoon. I laughed lightly, "If you don't mind, I need to go chase Carlos" I said then go after Carlos.

When I got to his room, I knocked lightly and asked, "Carlos? Carlos are you in there?". I turned the knob and was relieved the room wasn't locked, then I saw Dude on Carlos' bed, sleeping. There were signs that he was in here, but not anymore. I continued my search throughout the entire school. Eventually, I returned to the cafeteria, with some peoples looking at me as I returned to my previous seat with the VKs, now joined by Audrey and Jay.

Jay said to me glaring furiously, "Next time, don't joke about that. Just don't". I told them "I can't find Carlos anywhere". Evie said to me, hinting fury in her voice, "Well I hope you never find him. Let's go guys" as the three VKs stood up and walked away from our table. Audrey turned around to talk to me, saying "Ben, you know they're happy here and they don't want to go back. Yet you joke about sending them back? What the heck?". I looked down feeling really guilty, I managed to make all the villain kids hate me now.

"Look, you need to apologize to them sincerely" she continued. I said "I would but I can't find Carlos anywhere". She answered, "If you didn't find him in the forest, then he might not want to be found. He'll realize you were joking eventually". She said as she stood up, "I need to go fix my hair, toodles" as she walked to her room.

I sighed sadly, now sitting alone on my table.

"My coronation is in 2 days, I thought I would spend some more time with the VKs, but now I made them hate me" I said quietly, with eyes getting teary. I heard Jordan say to me as she set down next to me, "Ben seriously tho, what made you think that was a good joke?". I shrugged, and said "They didn't mind it before...". She said, "Your coronation is in 2 days you know, they might be nervous. They might have thought you're only keeping them until coronation, who knows". That just made me feel even more guilty. I said to her as I stood up, "I guess I'll continue my search then", then waved her a goodbye.

I saw Lonnie outside, as if she was waiting for someone. I sat down on the bench next to hers, and asked "Are you waiting for Jay?". She shook her head, "No I'm waiting for someone else". I arched my eyebrow and asked, "Who are you waiting for then?". She answered "Carlos". I continued to ask, "Why would you be waiting for Carlos?". This time, she asked me the question, "Didn't he tell you?". I shook my head, then she continued, "He's been training martial arts with me after his recovery, I don't really know why but I taught him anyways so he can defend himself when you're not around. By the way, what happened? I saw the three VKs run into the forest without Carlos". I explained to her what happened. She laughed and said "Well, you're still a bad joker like you used to be when we were little." I was a little bit offended, but I understood what she meant. I was, and still am a horrible joker.

I kept looking through the school, but I couldn't find him. I decided to go look for Carlos in the forest instead. And to my surprise, I found him sitting on the same tree that made Dude his friend. I could see fresh tear stains on his face, implying he had just stopped crying. I tried to sneak up on him, but to my surprise, he said out loud, "What do you want?". I almost stepped out, but then I saw someone else coming out of the bushes. I observed them from a distance.

The person turned out to be Chad. He said to Carlos "So my shadow minion failed to kill you, you fucking villain. I'll take care of you myself, during the coronation. You enjoy your last few days in Auradon" before he disappears in a green cloud.

I was surprised, but Carlos wasn't. Instead, he is now in a fetus position. I walked up to him and said, "Carlos, are you okay? What are you doing up there?". He answered with a raspy voice, "I'm fine. I'm just up here soaking the last few moments of being in Auradon" then cleared his throat. Wow he really thought I was serious? "Carlos, I was kidding. I would never, _ever_ send you guys back" I said to him. He looked at me then asked, "Are you serious?" before accidentally tilting too far and almost fall down to the ground, but I caught him, in a bridal position.

He punched me in the shoulder, but it didn't do much. I just smiled at him, then said "Yeah". He smiled back at me, "Are you gonna put me down now?" he asked. I shook my head and said "I'll carry you back to the school".

By the time we reached the clearing, the gang was waiting for us, including the VK. They clapped, which made Carlos and me blush. The only difference between our blushes was, Carlos was x10 more red than I was. Then Jane suggested, "You should carry Carlos like that during your coronation". Everyone agreed, some laughed. Carlos just went wide-eyed, then shook his head and said, "No. Absolutely not. Never in a million years, not in front of all those peoples". Then he looked at me with puppy eyes and said "Ben, please no".

I smiled at him, and said "Alright, it's set. I'll carry you like this all the way". I saw his face get even more red, then thought ' _how is Carlos blushing this much?_ '. Lonnie broke the silence then said, "If you don't mind, I need to borrow Carlos". I set him down and let him walk away with Lonnie. Then Jay tackled me, and said "Don't you ever joke about sending us back to the island", laughing afterwards after I awkwardly nodded. Doug and Audrey helped me back up and we walked back to the school.

 _Time skip from 10 AM to 5 PM_

After one whole day of practicing for the coronation, my dad finally let me out of the castle. I bolted out the door and rode my motorbike all the way back to the school. I went to the back of the school, where it has a decent sized field for trainings of all kind, then watched Carlos finish up his training. ' _Damn, he looks really good in that gi_ '. Carlos was rocking a white gi with a brown belt.

I watched him perform lots of crazy moves on a dummy, with Lonnie looking very impressed. Now I know Carlos can protect himself when he's alone. Lonnie told him to turn around, then he saw me sitting there watching him. I ran over to give him a bear hug, lift him up then spin him around crazily. He yelled, "Ben stop! I'm gonna hurl soon!". Lonnie was just laughing her head off, then I set him down and saw his face turning as green as a cactus.

When he finally calmed down, he punched me lightly. Lonnie said to him, "That's all for our training today C". He bowed down, and Lonnie returned the bow. We went back to Carlos' room. Carlos looked a little more buff than he first came to Auradon, assuming it was from the training. I was gonna ask him about Chad, before Evie barging in then Carlos point at her, screaming, she screamed back. It was scream-fest, and would've continued for another hour if I hadn't stepped in and yelled, "Calm down you two!". Carlos bolted for the bathroom.

He yelled at Evie from the bathroom, "I told you to knock! What if I was naked?!". She answered teasingly, "Then Ben would be very happy". I blushed when she looked at me. I heard Carlos say from the bathroom, "Ha ha, very funny". Carlos finally stepped out after about 1 hour, Evie literally kept asking every 10 minutes, "Carlos are you done yet?".

He finished taking his shower, but he was clearly very tired. We walked to the cafeteria, with Evie measuring every part of Carlos, assuming for his perfect suit. When she finally finished, we were already in the cafeteria, looking for a table, I asked her for a special request, "Evie, can you make Carlos' suit blue and gold? So we would look matching that day". She smiled at me, then exclaimed "Of course!".

We sat down at a table, with awkward silence as we ate our dinner. Nobody had anything to say, then suddenly, a royal guard came running at me while I was eating, with my mouth covered with tomato sauce. I turned around to look at him, then saw him try to fight back the smile he almost spotted as he tried to catch his breath. Then he said with a tone filled with fear, "Prince Ben, Chad escaped from the dungeon!".

Me, Carlos and Jay ran to the dungeon, which was directly under Auradon Prep. It was true, he had escaped. He left a note in his cell, I went inside to read it.

 _To Carlos,_

 _You better watch out for yourself. I am getting revenge for what you did to me. Watch your back, you won't expect what I'll do to you_

 _Chad_

We returned to the cafeteria, then I showed Mal the note. She confirmed that it was in fact Chad's writing. Then Carlos reassured me, "Don't worry, I can protect myself". Then I asked Carlos to help put our trays on the to-be-washed bin, as we came up with a plan. "Alright guys, 2 days left before the coronation, I need all of your help. Take turns to be with Carlos, never let him be alone alright?" I said to them. Everyone nodded, then Jay said, "I'll take first shift tomorrow morning, but by the time it reaches midday, someone else 'guard' Carlos. I have important things to do tomorrow". They discussed who will take turns, then I hushed them when Carlos walked back. When he sat down, the awkward silence continued.

Everyone was doing their own homework, there were whispers asking how to do this and that, but that was the most amount of conversation we had that night. Audrey and Jane left first, to sleep early.

Turns out, Carlos had to cuddle with me again that night. Jay and Lonnie were up to _it_ again. As we sat down on the bed, I asked Carlos, "Wanna do something naughty tonight?. To my dismay, he just shook his head, "I'm too tired" he whined. I nodded, then asked "Can we at least sleep naked?" grinning. He blushed, but then said "Not naked, in our underwear. I'm not ready to be naked in front of you". I chuckled lightly and agreed.

Carlos' skin felt so soft as we cuddled, we both fell asleep early that night.

I thought I would be having a good dream, but instead I got a nightmare.

A nightmare about the coronation.

* * *

 **Woop, that's all today.**

 **What do you think Ben's nightmare is? And where do you guys think Chad go?**

 **Find out in the next few chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back, to LKTV! (Haven't said that for some time now :p)**

 **Thanks for viewing this fic of mine, I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

 _Chapter 9 [A nightmare? Coronation Day]_

Ben's POV

I had a nightmare about the coronation.

= _I carried Carlos all the way to the wand, like a bride. His face was just unimaginably red, like a whole new shade of red. I placed him down next to me, then I walked up the stairs to receive my crown._

 _Fairy Godmother dubbed me, as the new king of Auradon. Well, the king is just a title. I only rule Auradon when I reach the age of 21, so yeah. Time froze as Fairy Godmother got ready to put the wand back into the jar._

 _The nightmare blurred out, then continued._

 _Fairy Godmother was frozen, with her wand now in Maleficent's hand. I watched helplessly as Maleficent shoots out a green beam at Carlos =_

I was awakened by Carlos, now fully dressed. He had woken me up, and said "Are you okay? You were shaking like crazy! I couldn't get any sleep. You kept growling menacingly". I glanced over at the clock and realized it was 5 AM.

I told Carlos about my nightmare, he assured me saying, "It's just a nightmare, don't worry. I can protect myself now" and he smiled at me. I asked Carlos, "Carlos, can you take this piece of glass with you for this entire day?" and handed him a shard of reflective glass. "Uhm, sure." he said as he tucked it into his pocket.

We decided to take a walk outside, no longer sleepy or tired. We watched as the sun rose, signaling it was my Coronation Day. I went to Fairy Godmother and told her about my nightmare, while Carlos went to retrieve his suit from Evie. I asked the fairy, "What should I do? The dream felt like it was real...". She had a worried look on her face, but that look was replaced by the 'I have an idea!' look. "Here, take this and eat it before all of you get to the castle" she said as she handed me a jar with 9 odd looking white cookies and reflective chips.

"These aren't glass shards, are they?" I asked. She smiled and answered, "No, they're magic infused chips. Don't worry, they're not poisonous".

We gathered at the cafeteria, and I handed everyone the cookie. They all ate it, stating it tasted weird, but then sweet. Mal told everyone about the plan, Audrey was happy that they didn't go with it. Mal chanted, "Magic magic replicate the wand, to lend a hand fighting the evil one", and a green puff of smoke appeared on the table. When the smoke cleared, we were presented with 8 identical wand that looked exactly like Fairy Godmother's wand.

Jane was surprised at first, when she picked up one and swooshed it around. It even left behind yellow-golden particles, like the real wand would. Mal states, "I have a bad feeling that my mother would somehow escape today. So everyone take one of these fake wands, Ben will handle the real one, don't worry these don't really work". We nodded, and took the wands.

Everyone was gasping in awe, I watched some students turn around to be amazed. When I turned around, I too gasped in awe. Evie entered the cafeteria with an extremely handsome and dashing Carlos. I almost couldn't recognize him. His hair was now a modern pompadour style, completely different compared to his afro-ish messy hair before. He looked neat, as if he was attending a super-important meeting. His suit was something else, there were delicate but beautiful and striking golden pattern from his shoulder down to his sleeve. His suit was a blue blazer, he wore a golden tie with a little broken crown at the end signaling Evie made it. The back of his suit had a golden apple and a crown on it. His shoe was made of black leather, his pants matched his blue blazer, except there were also designs at the bottom.

I was jaw-dropped at this new Carlos. He looked more confident than he usually was, but I saw his face being so red that his lips were almost unnoticeable, I let out a light chuckle. Evie and him slowly walked to our table, and when he got there, he let out a sheepish greeting, staggering "H-h-hi g-guys".

Evie exclaimed happily and proudly, "It took me two days and nights, no sleep, to make this beautiful suit! It also took me about 1 hour to turn his hair into what it is now". Carlos nudged her shoulder and said, "This is only for the coronation, my hair is returning to it's original style afterwards". Evie then said "Whatever you say, as long as you look good".

As soon as Evie sat down, her head hit the table and she fell asleep. I was jaw-dropped, still staring at Carlos. He tried to snap me out of my trance, but it didn't work. Audrey tried shaking me, but it didn't work. Jay yelled in my ear, and it didn't work either. What worked was, a loud and hard smack in the face by Mal. Some students turned around and gasped, then I said "I'm okay".

Lonnie laughed and said, "Ben what is wrong with you today?". I was about to enter another trance from looking at the new boy in front of me, but I snapped out of it. I managed to stagger, "I-i-it's just, I've n-never seen Carlos so...", Lonnie asked "soo... what?". I pointed at Carlos, and exclaimed "This!".

Lonnie then said "I would fall for Carlos too if I wasn't already with Jay". Audrey, Jane and Mal looked at each other then sighed. Mal said "We'll find a boyfriend soon" laughing. We enjoyed our breakfast, and I woke up Evie. She only slept for about 10 minutes, but she looked like she enjoyed a 10 hours sleep. After breakfast, we headed for the castle. The rest of the gang had left for their front-of-the-carpet view, while me and Carlos rode the carriage.

Everyone literally stopped and stared at the new white-haired boy, and he just blushed madly. He stated weakly, "Can we speed up this carriage? I'm not used to _this_ much attention". I shook my head and smiled, then said "Well you better get used to this quickly, they'll stare even more when I carry you to the wand" Then he exclaimed quietly, "I forgot about that!"

When we got to the gate, I was informed that I couldn't carry Carlos to the wand. He was about to turn around and join his friends, before the guard allowed him to walk next to me. I smiled, and he frowned. As the giant door slowly swung open, everyone bowed down to me, as Carlos hid behind me. I whispered to him, "Carlos, pup, if you don't walk next to me right now I will pick you up and carry you" smirking. He quickly moved next to me, then everyone had gasped. Some almost forgot to bow, then I saw Fairy Godmother and my mom stunned by how he looked.

He stopped at the stairs, and said "This is where I stay". I nodded and continued up the stairs.

The coronation went exactly like how it should, with Carlos still blushing from the amount of attention he was getting.

Fairy Godmother continued, "Benjamin Florian Adams, I now dub thee, as the new King of Auradon". She tapped both of my shoulders with the wand, everyone bowed down. I was happy the nightmare didn't come true. At least I thought it didn't. The door swung open, with Chad, now looking very evil and sinister. A green puff of smoke appeared a few feet in front of the door.

Fairy Godmother chanted, "Bippity-Boppity-" but Maleficent interrupted her and said "Boo!" and froze everyone. Everyone except me and the gang. The rest of them ran over to Carlos.

"I was told that you four weren't gonna steal the wand by this handsome fella'" she said while pointing to a smirking Chad.

* * *

Carlos' POV

Chad said out loud, "I came here for revenge. I came here, to kill the one who should've been killed ages ago" furiously, and pointed at me. "You, Carlos, will die today". He swiftly ran over to attempt to stab me, but using my martial arts skill, I managed to dodge him.

Maleficent literally stopped, so did the rest of my friends, to watch the fight between me, and the now-evil son of Prince Charming. I decided to keep dodging him for a few minutes, trying to convince him to not do this, and he still had a chance to redeem. But he was too angry to listen. I decided to fight back. I managed to kick his hand and the knife flew away, to right in front of Maleficent's staff.

I delivered a few punches to him, but he wouldn't stop fighting back. After delivering a few kicks, I managed to pin him down. Ben yelled, "Carlos! Watch out!" and I saw Maleficent shoot out a green beam from her staff.

I managed to take out the glass shard Ben gave me, and reflected it at Chad before it hit me. The shard shattered when it reflected the beam. The beam had frozen Chad on the ground as it hit him.

I ran over to Ben, still breathing really hard from the fight.

Maleficent said "Impressive moves Carlos, but those won't help you defeat me!". She flew upwards, and attempted to snatch the wand, but Ben got to it before she did. My friends all took out the fake wand, then Jane handed me mine. She whispered to me about the plan and I nodded.

We had a game of 'Chase', Maleficent chased us around the castle, finding each one of us had a fake wand, until she got to Ben. We gathered around Ben, as Maleficent yelled, "You will all pay for this!" and transformed into a dragon. Eventually we were chased around by it, the dragon kept breathing fire at us, but the cookie's magic effect protected us from it's fire, we grouped and Evie chanting "Mirror mirror shine your light!". The mirror shone a light bright enough to blind the dragon/

Mal started chanting, "Evil is as good as none, the hearts of 9 stands as one!". She kept repeating it, and the wand starting to react. We all joined in, after the fourth chant, the wand shot out a beam that transformed Maleficent into a little lizard, before blasting both her and the frozen Chad back to the isle through a window.

Fairy Godmother unfroze, and ran over to us. We gave her a group hug, and she told us "I saw all of that. And I'm sure everyone else did too" as she smiled. She took the wand and chanted "Bippity-Boppity Boo!", unfreezing everyone and reinforcing the barrier around the island. I destroyed the remote used by Chad to temporarily disable the barrier, the remote used by the driver when we came to Auradon.

Everyone clapped as they saw what happened, Belle ran over and hugged us, while Beast congratulated us. I was about to mess up my hair until I saw Evie glare at me, "Don't you dare Carlos, you're keeping that hair for this entire day".

* * *

Ben's POV

Carlos then said to me, "Next time you have a nightmare, tell me" as he smiled. His smiled put me into another trance. this time, Mal had to slap me twice, harder than before. I shook my head and realized I was staring at Carlos again. Audrey said jokingly, "I think we need to pull Carlos away, before Ben decides to do something to him". I clung onto Carlos, and exclaimed "Nobody's taking Carlos away from me!". They all laughed, then me and him were requested for photo shoots.

After about 100 photos taken by many, many different journalists, and about 500 more photos of Carlos taken for magazines, we finally left the castle.

When we were walking towards the cafeteria for lunch, Carlos had stopped down, looking worried and scared. Then he said weakly, "Guys... what if this was all just a dream?". That had Jay, Mal and Evie get the same look. Mal said, "I never thought about that... What if this was all just a dream guys? I've never even heard of the possibility of Villains getting a happily ever after?". Jay continued, "Yeah, for all we know, we could all be lucid dreaming". Evie added last, "For all we know, we might wake up soon, back on the Isle".

My eyes got teary after the four Villain kids thought they would never get a happily ever after, just because their parents were villains. Audrey hugged Mal and said, "If this was a dream, I hope you never wake up" tearfully.

I said to the four of them, "This isn't a dream, I assure you" as I kissed Carlos, making a few tears drop from his face. He hugged me, and said "Thanks Ben". Evie added, "Really Ben, thanks. If you hadn't risked inviting us, this would have never happened. I would've became the next Evil Queen, Mal would become the next Maleficent, Jay would become the next Jafar, and Carlos would become the next Cruella".

Then Audrey said, "If you hadn't invited them, I would still be the attention clingy woman I was back then" tearfully. Jane added, "If you hadn't invited them, I would never have gained enough self-confidence and friends to be who I am today". Doug added, "If you hadn't invited them, I would still be friends with that jerk Chad".

Lonnie said last, "If you hadn't invited them, I would never have this many cool friends" smiling. Then added, "And not to mention, this cool hair" laughing.

They all bowed down to me, and said "Thank you, king Ben".

I let a few tears escape from my face, and I said tearfully, "Thank you all, for being here with me, for making me a king like this". We all hugged each other, and Jay said "Enough tears, let's get ready for tonight's party!"

He was gonna give Carlos noogies, before Evie yelled at him glaring evil and menacingly, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH CARLOS' HAIR!". He instantly cowered in fear behind Lonnie. We all laughed.

~ _That night_ ~

We sang Set it off, signaling the new era of Auradon.

By the end of the song, they all bowed down to me as I kissed Carlos, right in front of everyone. He returned the kiss, this time, I let him dominate.

We kept partying until it was midnight, we heard the familiar bell that Cinderella had heard, signaling it was the end of the party. Everyone returned to their own dorms happily, except for me and Carlos. For some reason, I just couldn't wrap my head around the new looks of Carlos De Vil.

"Ben? Ben!" he yelled snapping me out of another trance. "What is wrong with you today?" he asked. I answered, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to your new looks". He smiled at me, and said "Well then you better take a picture cause today is the only day I'll look like this" and chuckled.

I quickly took out my phone, and he quickly posed as I took a picture. I said "I am keeping this one forever" smiling.

He said to me, "Can I go sleep now?". I nodded and we walked back to our dorm. He was about to enter his room, before I pulled him into mine. I said "Oh no you don't you're my room mate now" smiling.

He said to me "What about Jay?". I said "Don't worry, Jay has Lonnie with him. And I'll let you use your room whenever you want, but you are going to sleep with me at night". He let out a sigh and said "Okay fine".

He carefully took off his suit, afraid of ruining it. I almost caught a glimpse of him naked, but I reverted my eyes when he glared at me. "Now can we do naughty things?" I asked, to my dismay, he once again shook his head. "No, but maybe tomorrow night will do. I'm way too tired from everything that happened today" he said.

"Okay, but we're gonna cuddle naked again, right?" I said happily. He smiled and nodded.

We both fell asleep in another cuddle position that night.

I had a good dream. A good dream about the future.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand, that's it for this chapter! And no, this isn't the end of this fanfiction. At least, not yet. ;) I wish I could draw how Carlos looks like during this chapter for all of you, but I am a terrible Artist, so no. :(**

 **What do you think will happen in the next few chapters?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! Thanks for reading ya'll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back! :D And no, LKTV hasn't ended yet, but it will, eventually.**

 **Like usual, thanks for reading this fanfic of mine, please bear with me if it has any errors, because this is the first fic I've ever written.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Heads up for this chapter: The M rating applies here, so yea ;)**

* * *

 _Chapter 10 [Man of the Day]_

Carlos' POV

I woke up from bed, happy that I woke up first, not having to deal with the whole 'You will share clothes with me' thing. I tried to turn my hair back to it's original style. When I patted my hair, I notice blue-ish sparkly dust coming off of it, and I instantly knew it was magic.

I snuck out of Ben's room, with only a towel covering me, and snuck into my room. I put on my usual clothes and went straight for Evie's room.

I knock on the door furiously on fast speed, and heard Mal yell "Oh my god can you stop that whoever you are? Evie go get the damn door!" I heard footsteps scurry around furiously. I expected to see a fully dressed, fully prepared-for-the-day Evie, but instead I got something else, and I almost flinched.

Evie's hair was completely messed up, her make up was in ruins, and she wore her old pajama. She looked like she just got out of an asylum. I quickly whipped out my phone and took a picture. "Carlos you better delete that, right now" she hissed, with a glare so terrifying it could scare even the scariest witches back on the Isle.

I pretended to quickly delete the picture. She asked, "What do you want so early in the morning?" And I replied, "I want you, to return my hair to it's original style. I know you magicked my hair." She smirked, but then shook her head "I can't. Your hair will stay like that until the next full moon. Now if you excuse me, I need to get ready" she said and slammed the door close.

I let out a sigh of annoyance. I was about to turn around to walk back to Ben's room before he woke up, but then I felt two hands pick me up and carry me as a bride, once again. This time, I was picked up by Jay, with Lonnie and Ben next to him. He exclaimed laughing, "You're right Ben, this was fun!" and Lonnie said "Next time, it's my turn" while laughing. I squirmed and wiggled furiously, "Let me down Jay!"

Some students slowed down to watch me try to free myself. Some of them let out a light laugh, and some of hem just smiled. Eventually, after about 10 minutes of squirming and wiggling, I gave up. Jay looked at me, smiled and asked "You done?" I nodded in embarrassment. Jay carried me to the cafeteria, with Ben and Lonnie behind him, and Evie and Mal behind them. They joined us shortly after we left, Evie looking ecstatic and beautiful like usual.

Jay finally set me down on our usual table, with Jane, Doug and Audrey already waiting for us.

When we finally sat down, I glared at Evie and said "You better change this back soon" pointing at my hair. Jane commented, "In my opinion, it looks good on you". I blushed slightly, then Ben announced to us, "There's a tourney game that's gonna happen soon guys." Everyone understood what he meant, Evie said she wanted to be a cheerleader. I regretted letting out a light laugh because she flicked my ear afterwards.

Then Ben says, "You'll be the defense with me for the game Carlos." My face turned from smiling to horrified in a matter of seconds. Then I shook my head, "No, no way". Jay stated "You have no choice C, Chad's not here anymore so someone has to replace him." I muttered, "I am so gonna die out there."

Mal said "Don't worry Carlos, you did good last time. Just use the same energy you had and beat those suckers into a pulp!" with a cheery tone. I smiled at her statement. Evie left for a while to get the daily magazine.

When she came back, she was smiling and giggling like a mad hatter, scratch that, she was smiling and giggling even worse than the Mad Hatter. Everyone gave her a questioned look. She handed Ben the Daily Auradonian Magazine. Ben let out a small smile, then ignored me and continued to pass it to Jay. Everyone had a smile on their face, by the time it got to me, I almost fainted.

"What in the flipping Auradon is this?!" I exclaimed. I appeared in the cover as "Man of the Day", I was extremely embarrassed. Audrey answered "You became Man of the day Carlos, congrats." I raised my eyebrow and asked, "But how?!" She continued to answer "Remember the pictures taken last night?" I said "Oh.."

Doug then let out a light laugh as he looked through his phone, then he showed it to us. "Carlos De Vil, man of the day, looking extremely dashing in his suit and his new hairstyle. We are now hunting down the person who made his suit, and did his hair." I blushed the color of my lips, then Evie exclaimed happily "I'm gonna be famous soon!"

Jane then exclaimed, "It's exactly the same in all the other blogs and e-news sites!" I just kept blushing. Ben congratulated me saying "Congrats pup, you're famous now" smiling. I sad to him, "But I don't want to be famous." We all went to the food court to get breakfast, when we got back to the table, a few girls came over and asked to take pictures, I agreed, but with one condition. "Ben will also be in the picture with us" I said, and they agreed.

After about 20 pictures taken, I finally had time to enjoy breakfast. We ate breakfast quietly. Afterwards, we went separate ways to our classes. None of my friends attended the class I had to for the first hour, Proper Etiquette as a Man. I spent 1 whole hour to learn how to walk properly in front of everyone.

Afterwards, Jay joined me in Biology. We dissected a crystal bat, which took about 30 minutes to get through the skin, mainly because the skin itself was made of crystals. And then there were the intestines, stomach made of ruby and what seems like molten topaz as blood. I was disgusted while Jay was fascinated.

We continued our classes, all the way until Remedial Goodness 101, where Ben joined us. I saw him almost laugh when some of my friends got the answers wrong to the most simplest of all questions, then I punched his shoulder telling him to be quiet. Even Fairy Godmother glared at him.

By the time we were done, it was Lunch Time. I was joined by Mal, Evie and Jay. Ben had to leave for intensive king training. When we got to the table, I joked "Good thing I don't have to attend intensive _queen_ training." and they laughed, but that was a big mistake. As if karma had slapped me, a royal guard came and gave me a letter. I read the letter, and hung my head in embarrassment.

Evie asked "What is it?" and I handed her the letter. She read it out loud,

 _Dear Carlos,_

 _You have been invited to attend intensive Queen training, as you are the future wi- husband of King Benjamin Florian Adams._

 _Please meet Queen Belle at the Castle Courtyard this afternoon at 2PM_

 _Sincerely, BEN_

Evie laughed and exclaimed "Ben?! He invited you to attend this?". I just nodded. The rest of my friends laughed as well, then I checked the time, it was 1:05 PM. I quickly consumed my Lunch and waved goodbye to my friends. Then I stopped in the middle of my tracks, returned and asked "How the flick do I get there? The castle is really far away." Jay said "I'm sorry C, you'll have to walk there." I whined in annoyance and started my journey.

I walked for about 50 minutes all the way to the castle, when I got there, I had to sit down on the stairs to catch my breath. I was surprised, once again. Ben grabbed my shoulders and yelled "BOO!" in my ears. I jumped then stumbled and fall on the ground. I turned around and saw Ben. I was about to yell until I saw King Beast and Queen Belle waiting for us. I stood up refusing help from Ben with a pouting face.

"Don't give me that pouting face pup" he said in a commanding tone. I didn't want him to start counting, not in front of his parents, so I just replace my pouting face with a smile. He said "There you go." We walked up the stairs, and I bowed down to the king and queen. Beast said "You don't have to bow down to me anymore, Ben is the king now." Then I replied "Ben said he's not ruling anything until he's 21". I saw him glare at Ben, which made Ben almost flinch, but he just smiled awkwardly.

Belle said "I need to borrow Carlos here for his intensive _Queen_ training." The word Queen made Beast and Ben laugh, while I just followed Belle.

After about 4 hours of training, she said "You did great today Carlos. I think 2 or 3 more training and you'll just right" smiling. Beast entered the room and said "While Ben here still needs 10-20 more training" laughing.

Then I told the royalties, "If the three of you don't mind, I need to walk back to the school to do my homework and have dinner." Then Beast raised his eyebrow and asked "Walk?" I nodded my head. He asked again "You walked here?" I nodded again and said "I didn't really see any form of transportation so I walked here. Plus I needed to give my legs a work out anyways."

Ben decided to give me a ride on his motorbike. I forgot how much of a crazy driver he was, until we were already moving. He went so fast the wind almost blew my helmet off and everything was just blurry around us. I kept yelling "Ben, slow the hell down!" but I could only hear him laugh. We rode hella' fast for about 5 minutes, then we got to school.

When we got to the cafeteria, Mal asked me "How was queen training?" I answered "It was okay, better than my Proper Etiquette class at least." I looked around and peoples were looking at magazines, some stared at the cover.

Evie said "I told everyone that u appeared as the Man of the Day in Daily Auradonian Magazine, and they didn't believe me. Now look at them all." smiling. The blush on my face returned. Ben said "I'm pretty sure everyone fell in love with your looks, specially your poses." I shook my head and said "I knew I should've bolted." Audrey said "If you had bolted, they would've chased you. They wont stop until they get at least 20 different pictures of you in different poses. Trust me on this one." I nodded my head.

We went to the food court to get our dinner, and we sat down at the table enjoying our dinner. I literally had to stop every 10 minutes or so because some girls wanted to take pictures with me. I sighed in annoyance as I finished my dinner, "Can we go now? I'm tired of having pictures of me taken every 10 minutes" I whined. Ben nodded his head and we went to our room. I waved goodbye to my friends.

* * *

No One's POV

Carlos put his bag in his room, then went to Ben's room. He looked around, and nobody was there. He walked to the bed to check if Ben was hiding under it, but he wasn't. Then Carlos heard the door slam close, and Ben was behind it. He stared at the white haired boy lustfully. Carlos walked over to him to ask if he was okay, but he started to back him up back to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _WARNING, THE M RATING APPLIES HERE UNTIL THE NEXT X LINE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His emerald eyes had darkened slightly filled with lust and love. Carlos fell onto the bed and readjusted his position, and Ben crawled on top of Carlos. He leaned down to kiss the younger teen, their mouth fought for dominance, but like usual Ben won. They made out for about 5 minutes, then Ben decided to pull back catching his breath, and asked "Now can we do naughty things?"

Carlos smiled and nodded before their lips touched once again. Ben won again, this time he explored the hot mouth of his crush. Ben's mouth traveled down Carlos' neck leaving kisses and marks all along his neck, all Carlos could do was moan in pleasure, "O-oh B-B-Ben..." His hands slowly traveled down Carlos' shirt and he managed to pull it off of him without ripping it. His mouth continued down and eventually got to Carlos' nipples. He licked the nubs and bit it lightly while using his fingers to play with the other one.

Carlos kept moaning in pleasure, his hands digging into the king's sugary-brown hair, messing it up. Carlos used all his strength to flip them over, with Ben now on the bed and Carlos on top. Carlos smirked at Ben, and started unbuttoning his blazer while their lips were together. He successfully took it off of him, but was annoyed at the second layer of clothes. Carlos leaned down, rubbing his now-hard erection on the beast-prince's semi-erection, while kissing and unbuttoning his second layer of clothes.

After a few seconds, the 2nd layer of clothes were taken off, revealing Ben's glorious godly body. His hard pecs, his bulging biceps and his perfectly sculpted washboard abs. Carlos was just drooling, but now he was doing what Ben did to him earlier, except he left more obvious marks. Ben moaned, "C-C-Carlos b-baby ooohh"

They broke their kiss to catch some air, Ben looked down to see a bulge on his pants. Carlos started playing around with Ben's nipple with his mouth, one of his hands groping Ben's hard pec, and the other one feeling every single one of Ben's killer washboard abs. Ben kept moaning in pleasure, now his bulge was basically a tent. Carlos slowly moved downwards, now his mouth was licking, kissing and feeling everyone single one of Ben's abs, while his hands provoked the beastly-prince's manhood.

Carlos took Ben's belt off first, before teasingly taking off his pants, revealing Ben's black boxer-briefs was basically a tent now, with his throbbing member. Carlos had taken off his pants to reveal a black and white brief, with his member now extremely turned on. He rubbed both of their members together while playing with Ben's nipples even more, causing the older teen to moan even louder.

Carlos slowly moved down, eventually getting to the tent underneath. Carlos pulled Ben's boxer-brief off and his member flung out, revealing itself to be somewhere near _9-10 inch_. Carlos gasped at first, but was quick to move. He sucked on the head of Ben's manhood, as he tasted some of the precum leaking, then moving on to swallow more. His tongue swirled around the head, and his head slowly bobbed up and down Ben's member. Ben moaned in pleasure, as he thought to himself ' _He said he's a virgin, but damn he's such a pro at this!_ '

Carlos swallowed more, until the head hit the back of his throat. He controlled his gag reflex, you would too if you spent 14 years on an island eating nothing but rotten apples and moldy bread.

After a approximately 40 seconds of sucking from the white haired boy underneath, pleasure and moaning from the king, Ben finally shot his first rounds of load. He shot 3 ropes, Carlos managed to swallow the first two, but the third leaked from his mouth.

Carlos decided to clean it up, he licked the ones that dripped onto Ben's balls, and some on the head, which successfully turned on the King again. Carlos said to Ben, "I'm ready, my king". Ben said to him, "I don't have any lube in here..."

Carlos shook his head and said, "You don't need lube, I don't want it either." Ben smirked at him, they shifted position. Now Carlos was on the bed, and Ben was on the side of the bed. Carlos said, "Aren't you gonna ready me?" Ben then pushed his finger into Carlos' tight hole, effectively making the white haired boy moan. Carlos felt Ben push in more fingers, now 3 inside. Ben grinned and said, "I think you're ready now."

He pushed his rock-hard member into the white haired boy's tight hole, thrusting in and out slowly. Carlos moaned while feeling both pain and pleasure. He pleaded, "B-B-Ben... faster." Ben picked up speed as Carlos started pumping his own member, effectively getting 2x the pleasure.

Ben was at a steady speed now, thrusting in and out every second, he felt more pleasure with every thrust. Carlos yelled out, "B-B-Ben... I'm cumming!" as he shot out about 5 ropes of seed onto himself, while Ben was still thrusting.

Watching the boy in front of him have his orgasm made Ben's own orgasm get closer. After a few more fast, hard and deep thrusts, Ben finally came. He moaned before yelling, almost like roaring "Carlos! I'm cumming!" he shpt about 7 ropes of seed into the white haired boy's ass, filling it and some leaking out. He pulled out his now-soft member, laid down on the bed next to the equally as tired boy. He handed him a tissue to clean up the seeds that Carlos had on his body.

They were both breathing hard, regaining little by little the energy they used on the bed. They smiled at each other, and sealed the gap between their lips one more time, before falling asleep on the bed.

They fell asleep in a cuddled position, this time, completely naked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ben's POV

I woke up feeling warm and fuzzy, everything was blurry. After a few seconds, I felt my memories flood back into my brain, and thought to myself ' _oh yeah, that was a good night'_. I I felt stirring under the sheet, then I watched Carlos turning around, with slightly watery eyes.

Carlos opened his eyes later on, and locked it with the emerald ones in front of him. His eyes were more of a golden-tinted instead of the usual brown ones because of the sunlight. He smiled at me and said "Good morning, my king." He said _my king_... I liked it. I replied "Good morning my puppy prince" and we let out a light laugh. He got up the bed and went for the bathroom.

I said to him with a commanding tone, "Carlos, I want you to leave the door unlocked when you shower..." then I added "Otherwise, there will be consequences" smirking. He let out a sheepish nod and scurried into the bathroom. I peeked into the bathroom and asked him, "Carlos do you have any M sized clothes?" He flinched at first, then said "I do, it should be at the bottom of the wardrobe, right next to Jay's. Why?" I shook my head and said "Nothing."

I decided to look matching with him today, but instead of the usual blue and gold, I wanted to wear black, white and red. I went to his room and saw Jay inside, doing what I assumed was homework. He turned around and asked, "What are you doing in here?" I explained my plan to him. He smiled at me and said "It's at the bottom of the wardrobe, next to mine." I walked to the wardrobe and searched carefully.

And there it was, a red blazer, white pants and a black inside-shirt. I pulled it out and asked "Is this it?" He smiled at me and nodded. I pulled out another set of clothes that looked like it would match the blazer I took. I said to him "Thanks Jay" and exited the room.

Thankfully, it only took me about 3 minutes to do that, so Carlos was still taking a shower. I joined him in his shower later on. I literally had to fight myself when I was in there with him. By the time we were finished, I had to take an extra 2 minutes in the bathroom to 'release' some 'things'. When I got out, he put on his clothes and asked, "Looking matching again today?" I nodded and he smiled.

We walked over to the cafeteria, I felt proud as always, even with different colored clothing. We sat down at the usual place with our tray of food, and Mal commented, "Ben you look amazing!" Evie commented, "I never thought you'd look so good in those colors. You two keep surprising me. What else aren't you telling me?"

I looked at Carlos and we both said in unison, "Nothing." Evie said "Oh spill it you two, we saw you do it through our mirror last night, with Jay." I gulped in fear, then she said "Don't worry, we stopped as soon as Carlos fell onto the bed" smiling.

Mal said "Damn, everyone here except me, Audrey and Jane have been laid. I need a boyfriend" laughing. Jay and Doug arrived minutes after carrying their own tray of food.

Then Jay said, "You two ready for the big game this Friday?" I looked over at Carlos whose face just turned white from fear. Clearly, we have a lot of training to do.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this M rated chapter guys, I know it was a little bit long, but for the sake of it, why not? ;)**

 **This fic is getting close to being finished, which means I can start working on either another fanfiction or another one-shot! :D**

 **Beware for swear, as the next few chapters will be M weared. And it's true ;)**

 **See ya'll in the last few chapters!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcum (ahaehauheauh.. haa) back to LKTV! Please note the M rating applies for this and the next chapter, the next chapter would be 2nd to last.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, I hope you will enjoy this one too! :**

* * *

 _Chapter 11 [The Big Game]_

Carlos POV

I rested my head on the cafeteria table with Jane right in front of me. I whined "I'm so tireedd." She asked, "It's gonna be worth it, don't worry" with a happy tone. I looked up and smiled at her. I was too tired to stay like that, so I rested my head on the table again. I was way too tired from 4 days of intense training with Ben in the morning, then more intense training with the team in the afternoon.

Now I was really important in the team, the coach made me the replacement for Chad. I smiled at the thought of being important, but frowned again when I realize the games were tomorrow. Jay finally returned with our tray of food, I said to him weakly "Thanks Jay." He replied saying "Anytime."

I sat up and started eating my breakfast. The coach allowed us to take a day break to rest before the games, I'm thankful Ben didn't make me train on the tourney field again.

Jane asked "Where's Ben?" I answered "At his castle, doing more intensive King training. I'm glad I don't have to do anymore training for today."

Saying that was a big mistake. Once again, Ben startled me. I almost stabbed his eyes with my fork, and Jay almost falcon-punched him. He exclaimed "Whoah calm down!" laughing. Jane also let out a light laugh. He whispered to me "Ready for your training today?" I whirled around and whined "Pleasee Ben, I'm too tired." He said to me, "Oh no you don't, you're gonna attend training with me this afternoon. See you in the fields at 1PM." He smiled before he walked away.

I looked down at my food, let out a sigh, and continued to eat. We were joined by Doug, Audrey and Lonnie a few minutes later. I was about to greet them, before Mal and Evie appeared and pulled me away from my table. I saw Jane pick up the apple on my tray, I nodded at her signaling she could eat it.

Jay stood up and joined us a few seconds later. I said to them as we were walking "What's up gals?" They kept quiet. When we got there, there was a ball with a paw-print on Mal's table. Inside was a golden key. They said "This is up, I found this under my bed last night. What's weird is, I've always looked under my bed and usually there's nothing under it." She looked at Evie and Evie shrugged before saying "It's not mine."'

I proceeded to pick it up, but as soon as I touch it, it started glowing. Jay asked "Carlos what did you do?" and I answered fearfully "I didn't do anything!" The paw print somehow unattached itself from the ball, floated upwards and disintegrated, the ball melting into nothingness a few seconds later.

Evie picked up the key as Jay helped me recover from what just happened. Evie said admiring the key, "This is one fancy key!" It was true. The key had a fancy gem-encrusted head, encrusted with 5 fragments of the gem sapphire, ruby, topaz, emerald and amethyst, the rest of the key looked as if it was made out of real gold, and the tip looks like it's supposed to unlock a super-complicated lock. I said to them "Keep the key, don't let anyone see it. We'll look for it's use later."

I looked at the time and it was 12:50PM. I said to them "I have Tourney practice in 10 minutes so, see you guys later" as I exited the room. I got to the field right on time after I changed to my Tourney gear. Ben was already waiting. He smiled at me and said "Let's start our intense training."

 _~3 hours later_ ~

I laid down on the grass, extremely tired. I said to him, "I swear if I get sore muscles tomorrow I'm blaming you." with a serious tone. He wanted to laugh, but realizing I was serious he didn't. We helped me up, "Let's hit the showers."

I wanted to strip for shower until I saw Ben stripping. I asked him, "Why are you stripping? I'm the one showering." He replied with a grin, "Oh, no you're not. I'm joining you." I nodded and stripped with only a custom black and white towel draped over my waist.

Ben grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the only shower with a door at the back. I asked "Why pick this one? It's not like there's anyone around." He kept quiet. I took my towel off and hang it on a hook, then turned on the shower tap. I let the cool water run down my sweaty body, then I saw out of the corner of my eyes Ben's blue towel. Ben helped me clean myself, and I helped him afterwards. I drooled as I rubbed soap all over his killer six-pack, and his hard pecs. He moaned as I rubbed more soap all over his bulging biceps.

Ben grabbed my waist, while letting the cool water run down both of our bodies. He kissed and bit my neck, leaving little bite marks claiming me to as his. Ben whirled me around, and backed me up to the wall, with the water still hitting us. I watched as Ben's beautiful glistening body slowly lowered. He eventually got down to my manhood, in all it's hardened 5 inched glory.

I moaned as Ben took my member into his mouth. Waves after waves of pleasure was sent throughout my whole body when Ben started sucking it. I dug my hand into his hair as he started bobbing up and down, as if sucking on a lollipop.

I kept moaning in pleasure, "O-oh B-Ben..." after about 2 minutes of sucking, I finally shot my load. Ben managed to swallow all of it, I didn't dare to question how. He got up, kissed me, and continued our little shower.

We finally exit the shower after about 2-3 more minutes of showering.

Fairy Godmother dismissed all of our classes for today, letting everyone take a break before the big game. I walked straight to my room and took a nap. When I woke up, it was already dark. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7 PM. I got up, changed my clothes, and walked towards the cafeteria to join my friends. To my surprise, nobody was there. The cafeteria was completely empty.

I looked around to see if anyone was hiding. Nobody was there, the lights were on, the door to the kitchen was closed as if the cafeteria ladies never even entered for their night shift. I looked around the whole school, but when I got to the Tourney Field, that's where my eyes widened to the sized of my fists. (Not really that would be too much)

Everyone was there. What's even more eye-widening is giant floating bubbles. It seems that all the students and staffs that could use magic, including Fairy Godmother, Jane, Evie and so, were trapped in their own bubbles, sleeping. There was Ursula, in the middle.

I was extremely surprised that Ursula, the sea witch, somehow had escaped the island. I saw as she asked the students one by one about something. I was way too far away to hear what she said. I managed to sneak up close, to a nearby bleacher. I hid behind it and listened to what she was asking each students. "You there!" she yelled at one of the students. "Do you know where the Ancient Magic Chamber is?!" I watched as the poor girl shook her head, and Ursula turned her to stone.

I gasped, thankfully nobody had noticed. She yelled out in fury, "Does NOBODY know where the AMC is?!" I watched as she froze more and more students, until there were approximately 10 left. She smirked as she walked up to one of them. I had enough.

I yelled, "That's enough Ursula!" as I stepped out from behind the bleachers. She grinned and said, "Ah yes, the son of Cruella. I was wondering where you were. I assume you know what I am looking for."

I said "I do, but at the same time I don't. Nobody has ever even heard of this, AMC of yours." She yelled at me, "Don't you dare lie to me!" and she fired a beam at me, I managed to dodge it. I watched as the rest of the survivors scurried away.

"I don't know what AMC is, but I do know you'll never get it." I yelled at her. This got her to be even more furious, she fired a beam from each of her tentacles. A barrage of gray beams were flying towards me, I wasn't able to dodge it.

At least I thought I didn't dodge them. I ran, thinking I wasn't fast enough. When I opened my eyes, I saw spots of where the beam had hit. Ursula had this 'what just happened?!' look on her. I looked up, and saw the moon was full, again. I ran again, initially thinking I only ran a few inches from my original spot. I opened my eyes, I was on the other side of my previous spot. I exclaimed happily as I discovered my powers.

I was part Beast, not sure which beast.

I kept dodging the sea witch'es petrifying beams. I saw something shimmering on the ground. I picked it up, and realized it was Evie's mirror. I looked directly up and Evie was on top, sleeping. I used my super-speed and super-jump to keep taunting the witch. She shot more and more beams at me, slowly getting tired.

I saw my chance at defeating her. I pretended to trip at an open space. She grinned at me, yelled "I will get rid of you, before I continue my search!" She shot one final beam, quite large beam. I pretended to be scared. Then I grinned and took the mirror Evie had, and successfully reflected it back at Ursula.

I watched as she shrieked, slowly turning into dust and dissipating. When she completely dissipated, the stone statues turned back into Auradonians one by one, the bubbles slowly came back to the ground and popped. The 10 surviving students ran back to hug their friends. What I didn't notice, was that one of them was Ben.

I walked over to where she dissipated and saw a white-purple colored gem on the ground, with a golden border. Everyone looked around confused, I heard the survivors explain to them what happened, but I was too busy inspecting the gem I was holding.

Jay walked over to me and said, "What happened out here? All I remember is Ursula turning me into stone... Ursula! Where is she?!" I smiled and said, "She's right here." showing him the gem. Ben took the microphone and said, "I think that we should all thank Carlos for what happened tonight." I looked over at him confused.

He asked Evie for her mirror, but I was the one who handed it to him. He asked Mal to chant the spell used to show everyone what happened in the last few moments. I tried to sneak away when everyone was watching, but I was too slow. I tried using my super-speed, but then I realized there were clouds blocking the moon. I let out a sigh of disappointment, then a student pulled me towards the disc launcher.

Ben said, "Thanks a lot Josh, now meet our hero, Carlos!" everyone clapped and I just blushed. When everyone finally left, the gang stayed behind. I showed them what I could do under the effects of the full moon. "Super-speed, Super-strength, Super-jumped combined with a decently good brain" I said teasingly. Everyone let out a light laugh, then Audrey asked, "Ok so Carlos has his own powers now, what about me, Doug, Jane and Lonnie?"

I said, "Well Jane probably has powers too, she was trapped in a bubble the same way Mal, Evie, Fairy Godmother and the rest were." Everyone looked at Jane, she blushed, said "I need to go and sleep..." and walked back to her room thinking about what I just said.

Evie asked in a cheery tone, "Can you turn into a werewolf?" I shrugged and said, "I don't know how, I don't even know if that's possible." Mal pulled out a piece of paper from the little pocket of her spell-book and gave it to me. "My mom told me to give this to you when you discover your powers, I didn't know what it meant back on the Isle, but now I do."

I took the note and read it, "Wolf morphing into, Under the moon I do" _(Sorry for the bad rhyming but I suck :P)._ I felt nothing happening. Everyone had a confused look on their faces. A few seconds later, Ben stated "Carlos your eyes look... different?" Evie handed me the mirror, and I looked into it. My eyes had turned into a golden-yellow shade. I Watched as my hair slowly turned from a white-black mix into complete Cerulean blue.

I felt my blood pump faster, and my size getting bigger. I watched as blue fur, slightly darker than my hair sprouted on my hands. When I completed my transformation, I was twice the size of Ben, thankfully my clothes didn't rip. I let out a howl, then Audrey clapped happily and exclaimed, "That was sooo cool!"

Then I said, in a slightly deeper and more beast-like voice, "Now how do I turn back?" Mal answered, "It should be behind the paper." I read it out loud, "No longer will I be discern, to my original self I return".

It took a little longer, but I managed to return to my original self, with my clothes a little bit stretched. I pulled my clothes lightly telling Evie it was slightly stretched. She jolted down a few notes in her little book, then Doug pointed, "Your hair seems different."

Audrey looked closely, and saw the white streaks had a little tint of blue at the bottom, now it's a blue-to-white shade instead of completely white. I asked Ben, "Does it look obvious?" He answered, "Yes, but in a good way."

Jay joked, "Tomorrow night you can use your new power to help us gain a point." Mal shook her head, "Unfortunately, tomorrow's forecast says it's gonna be a cloudy night." Everyone let out a light chuckle before walking back to their dorms, I still had the beautiful gem in my pocket.

I wanted to ask what it was, but I decided against it. I whispered lightly, "Maybe tomorrow..." I hid it under one of Ben's book, then joined him on the bed, cuddling like usual. He kissed my cheeks whispering, "Good night, pup." I turned, returned the kiss, and whispered back, "Night, king."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's all!**

 **What do you think will the gem be used for? Where did Ursula come from? And will Carlos' newfound werewolf power be useful or disastrous in the future? Find out in the next few chapters leading up to the end!**

 **Thanks for reading guys :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**WELCOME BACK TO LKTV! :D**

 **I decided to be more enthusiastic now that the fic is near it's ending. ;3**

 **Anyways, thank you once again for viewing my fanfiction. If I had the power to teleport to all of you and give a hug, believe me I would.**

 **I hope you will enjoy this chapter! :) This is the last chapter that has M rating applied BTW, so yeah.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12 [The game]_

Ben's POV

I woke up earlier than Carlos today. I took a shower and put on my usual clothes. While putting on my clothes, something on the table caught my attention. I walked over to see a beautiful white-purple colored gem with a golden border. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket, thinking of asking the gang about it later at lunch.

When I finished getting ready, I saw Carlos slowly leaning up and yawning. He said "Why didn't you wake me up?" I answered teasingly, "I wanted to look at your adorable sleeping face a little bit more" while smiling. He smiled back and got ready. A few minutes later, we got ready and went to the cafeteria. While walking, some students turned and looked at the white-blue haired boy next to me. His hair had reverted to the previous style.

When we got to the table, Evie signaled to Lonnie. What she signaled I didn't know, until a few seconds after. Mal, Lonnie, Audrey and Jane held him still while Evie stood in front of him. She chanted, "Beware for swear, give Carlos new and cool hair" and swooshed her finger. I watched as Carlos' head moved while she moved her finger. Carlos' hair turned from his afro-ish style to a new brushed up style. What I also noticed is that she completely eliminated the black strands, leaving Carlos' hair now looking blue-white shaded (Bottom blue then slowly turning to white and eventually completely pale-yellow white on top)

Carlos then yelled "Evie what have you done?!" The girls were admiring his new hair, then Evie showed Carlos his hair from her mirror. He tried to mess it up, but every time it just returns back to it's style. Carlos whined "I liked my old looks." I said to him, "I prefer this new one." smiling.

When everyone finally settled, we had our breakfast. Then Jay reminded Carlos of the game saying, "You ready for tonight's game?" Carlos instantly lost his appetite and shook his head. I said to him, "Don't worry, we've been training forever now" and smiled at him. He sighed then continued eating. We relaxed and rested before the game started, in about 5 hours.

 _~5 hours later, 6:30PM~_

We all huddled near the coach, he gave us a short pep talk before our game started. We were all motivated by his pep talk of course. We got to our position, I said to Carlos "Don't worry, we'll be fine" and the referee blew his whistle before Carlos could reply.

-TimeSkip 1 hour-

After lots of tackling, ball stealing and, well, tackling, the Auradonian Knights finally got two points, and the Flying Owls only got one point. Carlos couldn't stop jumping and yelling in excitement as I walked up the little platform to get out trophy. He even managed to give Jay the headlock and noogie for once, which staggered Jay rendering him speechless because of how much his best friend has grown.

I walked down and gave Carlos a peck on the cheek and said, "See, I told you we'll be fine" and smiled. We went to celebrate in the cafeteria. Well, the team decided to celebrate with coach after I gave them the trophy, while the VKs and me decided to celebrate in the cafeteria with a special order of an apple shaped pizza.

The cafeteria ladies could make all kinds of food, as long as you are willing to pay a little extra.

I asked everyone to close their eyes as the pizza came, when they opened their eyes, they all gasped. Audrey explained, "Apple shaped pizza?! What next? Pink colored chocolates?!" Me nodding made her bolt towards the cafeteria lady.

A few minutes later, she literally returned with a pink colored chocolate on her plate, and her grin as wide as a crescent moon. She exclaimed, "Apparently if you're willing to pay a little extra, they can make anything for you!" Mal asked me, "How much did this pizza cost?" as she munched down on a slice. I jokingly said "About 250 AuraBucks" and she choked. I laughed as both Evie and Mal choked on their pizza.

Then I said "I'm just kidding, this only cost about 15 AuraBucks." Then Lonnie said "Ben what did I warn you about joking? You're a horrible joker!" I smiled at them. Then I took out the gem I found on my table this morning and asked, "Does anyone know what this is?"

Jane commented, "Oooh, it's shiny." happily, Jane always had a thing for shiny things. Carlos then exclaimed "So that's where the gem went!" I looked at him and said "You knew what this is?"

He shook his head and said, "No, but that's what Ursula dropped when she dissipated." I quickly dropped the gem on the table, rubbing away whatever it left behind on my hands. Evie let out a light chuckle, then Mal laid the key down next to the gem. I asked, "Where did you get that key?"

She told me what happened and how we got the key. I looked over at the VKs and they nodded, so I believed her. Doug said "I wonder what you guys will find next. Maybe a chest filled with beautiful gems, or maybe filled with weird things" as he finished his slice.

They decided to trust me with the things so I took it and put it in my pocket as we finished out celebratory dinner. We returned to our rooms later on, then I shyly asked Carlos, "Carlos, pup, you haven't returned the favor for what I did for you in the bathroom." He perked up his head and smirked, "I'm not gonna do it that easily you know."

I whined, then he went to his room to fetch some clothes. He returned later with some clothes, a black undershirt and white briefs. "Put these on and maybe I'll consider returning the favor." he said still smirking.

I nodded and went to the bathroom to change my clothes. When I got out, I was completely embarrassed. The undershirt was super tight and the brief was 1 size too small, which outlined my hard member. I heard a rip coming from the undershirt, and saw a little rip between my abs. I walked over to the bed and asked, "Now can you return the favor?" and winked at him.

He licked his lips and pushed me down onto the bed, not saying anything. He completely ripped off my undershirt and I thought ' _Whoah, Carlos' beastly side coming out..._ ' He started by nipping my nipple with his mouth while is left hand played with my other nipple and his right hand feeling my abs.

I couldn't believe the amount of pleasure that was radiating throughout my body, that alone caused the brief to rip and my member flopping out. I blushed slightly but Carlos just grinned at me. He stripped, then returning to his previous position.

He slowly went down to my abs, licking every single one, and with every single lick I moaned in pleasure. His hand was twiddling with my other nipple and the other one groping my hard pecs. He kept slowly going downwards until his mouth met with my member's head.

He slowly swallowed it, his warm tongue swirling around the head. At this point, my manhood was as hard as a rock, which ached a little. ' _Carlos didn't make me feel this good before, was he holding out on me?_ ' I thought, but that thought was erased as soon as my manhood's head hit the back of Carlos' throat. He used his left hand to play with my sacs while his right hand helped him 'return the favor'.

He started bobbing up and down, while both of his hands now helped with the amount he couldn't swallow. He was giving me so much pleasure at once I couldn't take it, my member shot 6 ropes of seed up Carlos' mouth. He happily swallowed all of it, I didn't question how he managed to swallow _all_ of it. He realized my member was still aching hard, I couldn't help it. He sent too much pleasure at once for me to contain.

Then he took of his black briefs and started positioning his tender hole on top of my member's head. He started riding it, which I completely did not expect. I moaned out his name repeatedly as the pleasure took over me, "C-C-Carlos b-baby, oooooh..." He was riding it like a pro, which surprised me, to another level.

I could feel my second orgasm incoming as he kept riding it, as if he had read my face, he went even faster. This made me shoot out my second round of seed, only 4 times this time.

He collapsed next to me, both catching our breath, except now both of our members soft. Carlos didn't get to shoot his seed, which made me feel a little disappointed. He cuddled with me, and whispered, "I've returned the favor, my king." I smiled back at him, and we fell asleep in a cuddling position.

 _~The Next_ Morning~

I woke up to the sound of Carlos yelling for help. I quickly put on my clothes, and grabbed the two artifacts, before retreating back to the bed. there were body parts all over the wall in front of us, with the door blocked, I could hear the gang outside trying to break the door down. Carlos kept yelling for help, he even tried to throw en empty book at the wall of black limbs and heads, but the book just sank in and was consumed.

We both panicked as the wall moved closer, as if trying to consume us.

Then I had an idea that I hoped worked, I imitated a spell I got from a movie I watched a few days before the villain kids came to Auradon.

I asked Carlos to hold up the key while I held the gem, hoping both artifacts contain magic to do the spell. I asked him to yell the same thing as me, we got ready. Just before the wall reached us, we yelled "LUMOS!" in unison.

For a few seconds nothing happened, I panicked as I felt a hand grab my ankle, then the artifacts shone very brightly. A calming and warm light emitted from it brightly, almost as bright as the sun. We closed our eyes, as the wall began to retreat, before imploding with no damage. We caught our breath as the door slammed open and the gang ran in, trying to comfort us.

When I finally had enough air to talk, I said "We're fine" as Carlos smiled at me. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, then Mal asked, "What in the heck was that?!". Jane ran in with Beast, Belle and Fairy Godmother behind her.

I explained what happened to them.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter guys! I know it was a little bit short, but I didn't want to reveal too much for the ending.**

 **So what do you guys think? Did you like the little Harry Potter reference? Where did you think the wall of shadows came from and why did Carlos see it before Ben did?**

 **Find out in the last chapter of LKTV!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back guys, to the final chapter of LKTV.**

 **My insides felt empty when I realized that this was the final chapter for LKTV. But then I realize, I could just make a sequel, a different BenLos fix, or more one-shots! :D**

 **Anyways, let's jump right into the finale.**

* * *

 _Chapter 13 [Auradonian Magic Chamber?] The end?_

Ben's POV

I asked Fairy Godmother after explaining everything, "How did that thing get here?" She shook her head and said "I'm afraid I don't know sweetie..." I looked over at my mom and dad, they gave each other the 'I know what happened but I can't say anything' look.

I asked them, "Mom, please tell me what happened?" My dad let out a sigh and said "Remember how Chad came back with Maleficent? Well he disabled the barrier long enough for a little bit of evil to escape. Now if that little bit was the harmless bit, that would've been great. But no, I saw with the help of Fairy Godmother, Jafar flying away on a carpet, Cruella bringing a gun with her, and Ravenna running towards the dwarf's old house. I can only imagine that some more dangerous villains managed to escape from that little slip."

* * *

Carlos' POV

I nodded and said, "One of them was Ursula." I saw Beast and Belle gasp and look at Fairy Godmother, "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Belle. She shook her head and answered, "You two were in a meeting, I couldn't barge in with bad news. Plus you know how bad my memory is."

I said reassuringly, "Don't worry, she's been defeated." and showed them the white-purple gem.

After a few more minutes of discussing with Fairy Godmother, the former king and queen left with her. Mal asked, "What do we do now?" I answered, "Since we don't really have anything else planned, why not find the lock that key belongs to?" Everyone nodded.

We searched basically the entire school, top to bottom, from one end of the forest to another. We gathered at school after about 5 hours of searching. We sat on the ground and I asked, "Anyone found anything?" panting. Audrey exclaimed furiously, "No but I found a lot of bugs!" and we let out a light laugh.

Evie said, "Did anyone search in the dungeon? I mean I know it's the least likely place to hide a secret but it's still worth going to." Nobody said anything, signaling nobody searched through the creepy dark dungeon lit with only a few torches.

Ben said, "Alright, let's continue our search in the dungeon then!" Jane said "But I'm terrified of that place..." and Lonnie replied "Don't worry, there's like, what, 9 of us? Nothing will harm you with us around." Jane smiled at Lonnie's sentence, and we continued our search.

We brought a few flashlights with us. When we got down, it was dark and creepy. It made me feel bad for Chad who almost had to spend 10 years in this place. We searched every cell and found nothing.

We finally got to Chad's former cell, then Jay said "I bet there's gonna be a whole load of nothing in here too." We searched around for about 10 minutes. We were about to give up until Doug pointed out the asymmetric bricks that almost blended in with the rest of the wall. Evie shook her head, "They're just design flaws, nothing crazy."

Doug then said "Oh I don't think so" as he pulled out the asymmetric brick, revealing a button behind it. Everyone gasped when thy saw it. Then Doug pushed the gray button. Nothing happened at first, then a few seconds later, the boards on one corner of the room started shifting. Lonnie and Audrey literally had to jump out of the way. The boards then shifted into stairs going deeper into Auradon.

Jane gulped and said "Are we going down there?" I answered "We have to go down there." Ben nodded and we continued our little adventure, it was dark in the tunnel and we had to use our flashlights. But about half-way through, our flashlights ran out of battery. Somehow all of them ran out in unison, and what's even worse is nobody decided to bring extra batteries.

Audrey exclaimed, "Nine peoples and not a single extra battery?!" Ben stated "Calm down everyone, I know a way to solve this."

He held up the fancy key and chanted, "Lumos!" The key emitted a warm golden-tinted light that managed to shine the entire tunnel. We were only a few steps away from the end of the tunnel, which looked like a dead end. I looked around and noticed the tunnel to be really wide and tall, and also noticed three different buttons on the side. A green button, a blue button and a red button.

My inner curiosity made me run towards the button and pressed the red one, everyone yelling "Carlos no!" as I push it. I said "Sorry..." and watched as the boards shifted back into their original position.

Aurdrey said angrily, "Now how do we get back up?!" and I decided to push the green button this time. Once again, everyone yelling "Carlos, NO!" but then the wall a few feet away from the original entrance started shifting, and eventually became stairs that lead to the outside of Auradon Prep, right under the right wing bleachers. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Jay stated "So that's how Chad escaped!"

I literally pushed the blue button as soon as he finished, and watched as everyone face-palmed. The end of the tunnel started shifting too, this time, revealing a glowing blue door.

Everyone ran towards it. We all held our hands really tightly anticipating what's behind the door. I nodded at Ben, and he pushed the key into the hole, and turned it. The door slowly started disappearing...

We all gasped in awe as we watched the door completely disappeared, and revealing what was behind it...

"This is it, the secret of Auradon..." I heard Doug state before we slowly walked in one by one...

* * *

 **Alright guys, that's all.**

 **Yes, that's all for LKTV. There's a poll up by the time this is posted, so you guys can go vote.**

 **I'm sorry it had to end this way though :p**

 **Thanks a lot everyone, for reading Love of a King, Towards a Villain**

 **I know it kinda got off topic (No longer focusing on Ben and Carlos' love) for the last few chapters, but I promise if this gets a sequel I'll put in some more BenLos moments, and maybe start showing the other pairings too ;p**

 **Alright guys, to everyone farewell I bid, to teen, adult, and every kid.**

 **No seriously cya all in either the next fiction or the next one-shot :D**

 **The Poll is open until Friday.**


End file.
